


Cat Out Of The Bag

by jesuis_melodrama



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/M, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 36,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29547600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesuis_melodrama/pseuds/jesuis_melodrama
Summary: Lila always did prefer the moon to the sun.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Lila Rossi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 23





	1. He Doesn't Speak To Us

**Author's Note:**

> For this fic, everyone will be lycée instead of collège students.

“So I was just wondering-”

“I’m a bit busy,” Chat Noir said curtly. “And you’re not permitted to be here.”

“Just five minutes, I-”

“Excuse me?”

The camera whirled around, and a frowning paramedic reached forward to push it away. The lens captured swinging pavement.

“-extraordinarily unethical, I will be speaking to your company-”

“It’s just for a few minutes!”

“What’s your name, please?”

“I’m not telling you that.”

The cameraman hastily backed away, the camera shooting at eye-level again, only to catch Chat Noir walking off.

“Hey, wait a moment!”

“Leave.”

* * *

“I heard that he can spread diseases,” Alya whispered.

“That’s bullshit,” Alix said.

“No, seriously.” Alya tapped furiously on her phone. “See here? I got this footage from the Valentine day akuma. Chat Noir activates his Cataclysm and he doesn’t destroy a pole or the ground or anything, but he throws it at the akuma and _boom_ , they suddenly sank to their knees, coughing up blood.”

Alya triumphantly waved the video as Ladybug walks in, calming plucking the akumatized object off the incapacitated villain.

“There, solid proof.”

Kim squinted at the tiny screen. “Maybe he just threw like a knife or something, shot splinters and we couldn’t see it.”

Alya huffed. “Is it really so hard for you to believe?”

“I mean, yeah.” Kim shrugged. “What kind of superhero spread diseases?”

“That’s why he’s not a superhero,” Max piped up. “He’s a sidekick. This kind of serious firepower needs someone sensible to control it.”

Juleka frowned. “Are you saying Chat Noir can't control himself? That’s a little insulting.”

“It does make sense.” Alya stroked her chin contemplatively. “Why does Chat Noir always wait for Ladybug’s orders? Why does he never attack unless she’s making the first move? Maybe he’s like a superhero intern or something, learning under a superior. Or maybe he just can’t be trusted to act on his own.”

Marinette snorted, she couldn’t stay silent any longer. “Aren’t they partners?”

“Then why do they never stand side-by-side?” Alya challenged. “He always hangs back, leaves Ladybug to take the rein.”

“Maybe he’s just shy,” Rose suggested. “Cat are like that you know, they need some time to get used to crowds.”

* * *

Technically Hero’s Day was for every superhero, but people celebrated Ladybug mainly.

There was Ladybug outfits and cakes and balloons. Nadja Chamack had a special Ladybug Hour on her show.

“Your partner doesn’t want to talk?” Nadja asked, eyeing Chat Noir from where he was watching among the shadows. The bustling crew steered clearly of him, even though space was so limited, they had to push by each other. Was it just the lighting or was Chat Noir’s eyes glowing? “We would appreciate a chance to talk to him as well.”

“No,” Ladybug said. “He didn’t want to come at all actually, but he wanted to make sure I’m alright.”

“Ah.” Nadja’s eyes twinkled as the director called for final checks. “He’s very protective.”

Ladybug sighed. “Yes.”

“Almost romantically.”

“Maybe he’s just making sure I don’t get attacked.”

Nadja persisted. “Paris has been wondering about the true nature of your relationship for some time.”

Ladybug crossed her arms. “We’re partners.”

“Nothing more?” 

“Absolutely not.”

Nadja smiled. “In that case-”

A clawed hand slammed down on Nadja’s couch, making her jump. Chat Noir had appeared out of nowhere, looking displeased. 

“Personal questions are off-limits, that was the deal.”

Nadja recovered quickly. “Oh? Would you like to share your thoughts on this topic? You’re clearly very attached.”

“You ask one more question about this and we walk,” Chat Noir said. Nadja frowned. “Do you understand?”

“You don’t think your civilians deserve some answers?” Nadja asked. “How are we supposed to trust you if we know nothing about you?”

“Goodnight.” Chat Noir reached out a hand for Ladybug which she gracefully accepted. The director did a double take when they walked past him and Chat Noir's gloved fingers was gripping the door handle when Nadja finally caught up to them. 

“Wait,” she panted. “I’m sorry. Come back, I won’t ask about it again.”

“Too late.”

Nadja stared in disbelief as Chat Noir led his partner out. Ladybug shot Nadja an apologetic smile. 

“You promised me an interview,” she yelled at their backs.

“And you promised us discretion.” The door slammed shut. “Guess we’re both disappointed.”

* * *

Alya gasped as a woman grabbed Ladybug’s wrist, so suddenly the hero herself didn’t expect it.

“Hey!” A man besides Alya yelled. “Let her go!”

A wave of incensed cries were rising, the civilians behind the yellow tape now buzzing as the paramedics and authority failed to break the woman’s stiff grip on the superhero’s arm. 

“You’re hurting her,” Alya yelled, phone capturing every second.

Ladybug looked mad. She had one hand on the woman’s shoulder and was squeezing hard but the woman didn’t let go, repeatedly speaking some nonsense words.

Alya strained to hear but she was too far away. Ladybug was shaking her head.

And then, out of nowhere, Chat Noir seemed to melt into existence. And with a blank face, he broke the woman’s wrist.

Her screams shocked the audience into silence, watching horrified as the woman collapsed onto the floor, howling as she clutched at her jaunted, floppy hand.  The paramedics was changing targets now, trying to pin the madwoman down as she fanatically rolled, the flesh on her right arm turning purple and green.

Chat Noir doesn’t seem interested in the commotion behind him, gently holding Ladybug’s wrist, massaging the area where she was grabbed as Ladybug yelled at him, clearly rebuking.

“Goddamn,” a girl breathed. “That was going a little too far, wasn’t it?”

“I mean, he resolved the situation, didn’t he?” Another boy said. “It’s not like anyone else would’ve the guts to do it. They probably would’ve scrambled on for minutes trying to get her off without hurting anyone.” The boy stood on his tiptoes, peering over the crowd. “Looks like a clean break too, she'll be fine.”

“Damn.” A woman with a pink beanie let out a long whistle. “That was brutal. I might be in love.”

* * *

“Excuse me, excuse me!”

Chat Noir looks irritated, hanging off the side of the building, watching as the akuma rampaged. “Leave, this is a crime zone.”

“Just a moment,” the vlogger insisted. “Are you waiting for Ladybug?”

“Leave.”

“Why don’t you ever want to talk to people?”

Chat Noir thumped silently on the floor, right in front of the vlogger. She took several hasty steps back as he levelled his baton between them.

“Leave,” he repeated. “Before I make you.” Chat Noir turned, and before the blogger could follow, vanished onto the rooftops.

The vlogger scoffed. “So rude.”

* * *

“Ladybug,” a reporter yelled. “What’s your take on the Police’s new akuma amendments? Do you agree?”

Another reporter elbowed him back. “Do you have any comments for the possibility of international intervention?”

“How do you feel about the Major’s suggestions for privatisation?”

Ladybug smiled, but her lips were tight. She looks astonishingly formal today, dressed in a red pantsuit and a gold collar pendant. As she walked down the pathway to the Police Prefecture, uniformed officers struggled to hold the crowds back.

Chat Noir exited the car, dressed in his usual battle suit, but someone has comedically wrapped a clip-on bow tie around his neck. He wordlessly followed Ladybug, eyes unflinching as the crowd surged towards him.

“Chat Noir? Chat Noir! Do you have any words on the new laws?”

“How do you feel about police intercession?”

“Are you in a romantic relationship with Ladybug?”

The gates of the building slammed shut behind them and the reporters gave an almost synchronized groan. An officer wiped the sweat off his forehead.

“Get off the grounds.” He shoved at a nearby cameraman. “This is private property.”

* * *

“They’re so cute,” Rose gushed. Ladybug’s Instagram was booming, projecting from zero to almost two million followers in the span of a week. It wasn’t like she could be certified, and at first, @themiraculousladybug was ignored for just another fan account. But then she posted something no one else could ever have.

A picture of Chat Noir smiling, grinning at the camera with sharp teeth. They were hanging among the night sky, clouds drifting by as they balanced on his baton. Ladybug was sitting on his lap, Chat Noir had his arm around her waist.

_ Is this proof enough? Chat Noir says hi! _

“They gotta be a couple,” Kim said. “You can’t post shit like this and expect everyone to believe that you’re still platonic.”

“You sit like this with Max,” Alix pointed out.

“Does not.” Kim turned red. “Do not!”

“Shut up, everyone, I’m freaking out.” Alya determinedly scrolled down the @themiraculousladybug feed, but apart from a few shots of the city and some mirror selfies, there was nothing else. “Dammit, I can’t-” Alya thought about it. “Actually, I can probably base an entire article off this.”

“Babe.” Nino peered at her screen. “Maybe you should let them have a single post without overanalysing everything?”

“Are you kidding?" Alya exclaimed. "This is a goldmine. This is the first personal insight we get into their relationship, how could you expect me to stay calm?”

“And you wonder why Chat Noir is so private,” Juleka remarked. “Ya’ll obsessive.”

* * *

“Okay...I...have never been to a theme park.”

“Neither have I.” Chat Noir sounds unimpressed. “That’s not a rare accomplishment.”

Ladybug huffed. The video was astonishingly clear, not a single light blurring as she whipped the lens towards the black-suited hero sitting cross-legged on the roof tiles. 

“What do you mean it’s not a rare accomplishment? That’s like saying you’ve never been to the zoo.”

“I’ve never been to the zoo.”

“Really?”

“Do we have one in Paris?”

“Yeah!”

“Huh.” Chat Noir looks mystified. “Maybe I should go out more.”

“What do you do all day inside?”

“Sleep.”

* * *

A group of girls were gushing over the new story from @themiraculousladybug. 

“He’s so cute,” one of them squealed. “So mysterious.”

“I never knew he could be so soft,” another sighed. “God, that's the kind of boyfriend I want. Hard to the world, but all smiles for me.”

Marinette chinked her coffee back onto it’s saucer. “They are not dating.”

“Let it go, girl,” Alya said dismissively. “It’s practically an open secret. Do you want to bet on it?”

“What?" Marinette flustered. “No, but...you shouldn't be talking about people’s private lives like this.”

Alya shrugged. “What did they expect?”

“Maybe consider the other aspects of the video?” Marinette suggested. “They work well as partners?”

“Well, everyone’s very interested in their partnership.” Alya waggled her eyebrows. “If you know what I’m talking about.”

“Alya, gross,” Marinette complained. But her expression mellowed a bit. “You don’t think he’s a super villain anymore?”

“Hmm?”

“You know.” Marinette gestured vaguely. “You used to have this theory that Chat Noir was working for Hawk Moth. And that he was secretly waiting for Ladybug to drop her guard so he could steal her Miraculous.”

“Oh that,” Alya realised. “Yeah, I did. Damn, I forgot about that.”

“You don’t think that anymore?”

“Not really, it was just a joke theory anyway.” Alya swiped on Ladybug’s stories. “And look at these, he's clearly in love.”

“He’s not in love,” Marinette protested. “They’re just friends.”

Alya narrowed her eyes. “Why are you so adamant?” She asked suspiciously. A light bulb went off. “Oh my god,” she grinned. “You have a crush on him? That’s why?”

“No!” Marinette flushed. “Of course not-”

“Marinette has a crush,” Alya said gleefully. “I’m telling the entire class!”

“Do not!” Marinette batted at Alya’s phone. “I’m just saying, it’s rude to assume!”

“Okay, okay. Fine, ow!” Alya winced. “I was just joking. But you are always suspiciously in support of Chat Noir.”

“I just feel like everyone’s being so mean,” Marinette said defensively. “Just because he doesn't talk, doesn't mean he's a supervillain.”

“He should talk more,” Alya said. “What did he expect? You can’t just creepily hang around in the background and not stir up suspicions.”

“He’s being a hero,” Marinette said shortly. “That’s his job. There’s no requirement to talk.”

Alya patted her shoulder sympathetically. “Don’t worry, Mari,” she said as another rush of sighs arose. “You’re not alone in the Chat Noir Fanclub now.”

Marinette smacked Alya’s arm as she laughed.

* * *

“Kitty!”

Chat Noir turned with a snarl, only to falter when he realised the five-year old girl standing behind him. She was beaming, while her mother stood open-mouthed as the akuma stormed outside the alleyway.

“This is for you.” She held out a limp wildflower. “You’re my favourite hero, I like you better than Ladybug.”

The mother came forward anxiously as Chat Noir stared without expression. 

“S-sorry, Chat Noir,” she laughed. “She’s a little young to understand. Let’s go now, honey, don’t bother the superhero.”

Chat Noir reached forward and grasped the wildflower, tucking it behind the little girl’s ear. 

“Don’t give me gifts,” he said shortly. “I don’t like receiving things.” He stood up and dithered. The mother swallowed. “I’m glad you like me,” he said. And Chat Noir was gone.

The little girl grinned up at her mother. 

“See,” she crowed. “I told you! He’s not scary, he’s just shy. Like Mitaines.”

“I think he’s a little different from Mitaines,” the mother muttered. The wildflower was thrusted rather professionally, at an angle where the stem isn’t stressed, with the bloom peeking out prettily.

“No!” The little girl cupped her hand around it defiantly. “Don’t take it out, Chat Noir gave it to me!”

The mother sighed. “Alright. But you have to take it out at bathtime.”

* * *

“Thank you so much for doing this!” Alya couldn’t believe she was actually talking with the Ladybug, sitting in some mid-level hotel Marinette had given her the key for.

“Thank you for writing about me,” Ladybug smiled. “I can’t believe I didn't give my number one blogger an interview yet.”

Alya’s hand trembled as she set the camera and the microphone, Ladybug waiting patiently.

“Before we start.” Alya cleared her throat. “I know that there are some topics which are off limits.”

“Yes,” Ladybug agreed. “My identity, my personal life.”

“Is Chat Noir off-limits?”

Ladybug frowned. “I beg your pardon?”

“I noticed you don’t talk about Chat Noir often.” Ladybug gave the recording tape a cautious look. “Oh no.” Alya hurried to explain. “I’m not recording yet.”

“Please tell me when you do.”

“Of course,” Alya said. “It’s just that you don’t talk about Chat Noir a lot, and it has led to some serious misunderstandings about your relationship and his motivations before. I mean, Paris didn’t even know he was your partner, not your sidekick, until three months ago!”

“Chat Noir is a private person,” Ladybug said. “He doesn’t like talking about himself, and I respect his decision.”

“Of course,” Alya agreed. “But some level of consideration has to be given, shouldn’t it? Chat Noir can’t expect to just stay silent and remain out-of-communication with the people he’s protecting.”

Ladybug hesitated. “You want me to talk about Chat Noir?”

“As much as you can give me,” Alya said. “I want Paris to know about the cat, not just his shadow.”

Ladybug smiled tightly. “I can’t give you much, but I’ll say what I can. And no,” as Alya opened her mouth. “We are not dating.”

* * *

“Really?” Alex Cataldi was astonished. “Chat Noir?”

“Yes!” Claire giggled. “Is it really that surprising?”

“Well, we don’t really know Chat Noir,” Alire Perrin pointed out. “And he seems to be a very grumpy and rough person.”

“He’s sweet,” Claire argued. “I’ve been the biggest fan of Ladybug since  _ forever  _ and when she made her Instagram, I was obsessively following every single post. Chat Noir is a really sweet person, he just acts harsh because of superhero requirements and everything. If you watch the stories, he’s clearly really nice!”

“He’s only nice to Ladybug,” Alaire said dubiously. “This is a hero that has purposely injured civilians and attacked the Mayor.”

“Purposely with good reason,” Claire corrected. “And the Mayor was trying to push Ladybug into a crowd, Chat Noir reacted appropriately.” Claire counted off her fingers. “He’s protective and sweet, he has a great body and beautiful eyes. He’s the epitome of the strong and silent! How could you not love him?”

Alex shook his head. “Well, there you have it,” he said to the audience. “Claire Gagnon’s celebrity crush, Chat Noir.”

* * *

The LadyBlog’s most popular video now was the Ladybug interview. Alya was the only person who managed to get Ladybug to speak a few words about her partner. This made her credibility and her blog blow up and Alya was delighted by her new revenue and followers, even major news companies contacting her for permission to use her footage. 

“The main purpose of the Instagram was to connect us with Paris,” Ladybug said in the interview. “We do hear the rumours about us and we are intimately familiar with the ‘Chat Noir Supervillain’ theory.”

“I’m guessing he’s not a supervillain, then?”

Ladybug fixed off-screen Alya a glare. “No,” she said shortly. “He’s the only person I trust, I would place my life in his hands. I hoped that by showing a different side of Chat Noir, I would change the public opinion of my partner. He's not a bad person, he’s just...reserved.”

“Would you say that he’s violent?”

“I would say that he does what’s necessary.”

* * *

Chat Noir trended for six weeks on Twitter. Two other celebrities revealed that he was their type.

* * *

“Well, what did she expect?” Alix asked. “Of course it was going to turn out this way.”

“Maybe she thought people wouldn’t be creeps,” Marinette said darkly.

“I’m actually glad she posted these,” Rose said. “I was always a little scared of Chat Noir. But seeing these posts...he’s actually pretty cute.”

Marinette groaned. “What the hell is going on?” She demanded. “Has everyone lost it?”

“Hey, you can’t deny people for having good taste,” Alya teased. “This publicity might be good for them. Chat Noir only had a 13% approval rating before. It’s shooting up to 45% now.”

“I think it’s sweet how much he cares for Ladybug,” Mylene said. “He was always so cold to everyone else.”

“He’s a superhero,” Marinette said. “He’s not supposed to be sweet, he’s supposed to do his job.”

“Still,” Alya continued over Marinette’s tirade. “I wish I could talk to Chat Noir himself or someone else who’s close to him. Ladybug is good and all, but she's kinda biased.”

“You don’t think Chat Noir will be biased for himself?” Juleka asked. 

“Oh my god, Chat Noir?”

Everyone turned. Lila Rossi, the new girl, beamed at the group with a lunch tray in her hand. 

“Are you guys talking about Chat Noir?”

“Yeah.” Alix moved over to make space. “He’s kinda popular right now.”

“Of course he is!” Lila sat down with a smile. “I was always so worried about his reputation, there’s all these rumours going around about how dangerous and menacing he seems, the law never trusted him like they do with Ladybug. I’m so glad Ladybug posts those stories about them together, it shows a completely different side of them.”

“Yeah, well, Marinette is complaining that they backfired,” Alix said. “Because now everyone’s seeing him as boyfriend material.”

“Because I’m the only sane person here,” Marinette said. “Having a crush on Chat Noir is like having a crush on a police detective.”

“People have crushes on detectives,” Rose said defensively.

“And he’s a superhero,” Alya added. “That’s different.”

“Different because he can kill you quicker or because he fight supernatural entities?”

“I thought you were a supporter of him.” Alya frowned.

“Not like this!”

“Trust me, Marinette.” Lila waved a hand. “Chat Noir will be happy to hear about his new standing.”

“And how do you know that?”

“Because he’s just an introverted person,” Lila said. “He’s not really scary, he’s just aloof and a little awkward and he doesn't know how to handle people. Honestly, in my opinion, he’s far more effective than Ladybug. The whole nice-girl-schtick is good and all, but it doesn’t inspire order like he does. Ladybug would be sooner mobbed if Chat Noir wasn’t there to keep the people in line.”

Mylene and Rose nodded but Juleka leaned forward.

“How do you know he’s introverted?”

Lila blinked. “Well, it’s obvious, isn’t it?”

“No?”

Lila laughed nervously. “Well, you can see in the videos,” she blabbered. “He always hangs back, he doesn’t talk to the reporters-”

“That's because he doesn’t like people,” Alya said. “Not because he’s introverted.”

Lila mumbled some nonsense words under her breath. Marinette’s eyes narrowed but it was Alix who gasped.

“Do you know Chat Noir?” She asked. A guilty look flashed through Lila’s eye. “You do!”

“Not so loud,” Lila said hastily. “Okay, okay, maybe I met him once or twice.”

“Once or twice!” Alya squealed. “Oh my gosh, tell me, girl. How does he act, how does he talk? How do you so much about him?"

“We just talk sometimes,” Lila said shiftily. “I met him on my balcony when he was taking a break from patrolling-”

“Oh, that’s so sweet,” Rose interrupted. “It’s like a meet-cute.”

Lila blushed. “Not really, we’re just friends.”

The girls collectively yelled.

“Friends?” Mylene demanded. “You’re friends?”

Marinette’s cold words cut through their excitement like a knife. “You’re lying.”

Everyone fell silent and turned to Marinette. Lila faltered. 

“There’s no way you know Chat Noir personally, you’re lying.”

Lila turned red. “How do you know that?”

“Chat Noir doesn’t interact with civilians, everyone knows that,” Marinette scoffed. “He’s infamous for giving everyone the cold shoulder except for Ladybug. Why would he speak to some random girl?”

“Marinette,” Alya exclaimed. “What’s gotten into you?”

“I don’t know,” Lila retorted. “Why don’t you ask him? I didn’t ask for Chat Noir to speak to me, he talked to me himself. I can’t believe you. Are you calling me a liar?"

"Yes."

Lila bit her lip as tears filled her eyes. "How dare you? I never lie!"  With a dramatic shove, Lila abandoned her lunch tray and stormed away, hair swinging as she left the cafeteria.

Marinette blanched as all her friends turned to glare at her.

“Marinette,” Rose scolded. “That was rude.”

“That was totally uncalled for,” Alix agreed.

Marinette blushed. “But she was lying,” she protested. “You were all just talking about how much he cares for no one but Ladybug. Why would Chat Noir talk to some random girl on patrol?”

“You don’t have proof that she’s lying,” Alya pointed out. “And besides, it has happened. You heard about that little girl who gave Chat Noir a flower, right? He talked to her.”

“Because she’s a little girl,” Marinette said snidely. “You’ll have to be a total asshole to ignore a little girl.”

“Why are you so incensed about this?” Juleka frowned. “First you insist that Chat Noir is not dating material, and then you say it’s impossible for him to have talked to Lila.” 

A simultaneous lightbulb went off.

Alix incredulously snapped her fingers. “You have a crush on him.”

“Do not!”

“You do!” Alya said. “Aw, girl, don’t worry, it’s natural to be jealous.”

Marinette shrugged Alya’s hand off. “I’m not jealous!” But she was so flustered no one believed her. Marinette turned disbelievingly to Mylene and Rose. “Don’t tell me you actually believe that Chat Noir spoke to her.”

Mylene shrugged. “Benefit of the doubt. There’s no counterproof yet.”

* * *

“Ladybug!” 

Ladybug gave a peace sign as she swung past, the citizens of Paris gasping as the heroine soared high about them. The akuma was a flight type, and he was nimble and tricky, even rivalling Ladybug’s agility and wit.

A dark shadow zipped overhead and Chat Noir, in a tactical mask and motorcycle boots, stood on the rooftops watching as Ladybug flew up to join the akuma, dark gossamer wings beating like a hummingbird’s heart.

Chat Noir was fretful, fingers tightening and retightening around his baton as he followed the movements of the airborne battle with slight head twitches and body shifts. They were too far up for even the tallest building or the most zoom-capable camera. Soon, becoming little dots in the expanding blue sky.

Chat Noir’s shoulder dropped as they vanished out of sight, and the crowd awwed as he sat down.

Chat Noir shot back up, and even with the mask on, the audience could tell he was glaring at the crowd with a look of incredulous surprise.

Someone giggled. “Don’t worry,” a boy called out. “I’m sure she’ll be back soon.”

Chat Noir didn’t move for a second, and then he departed in what was clear disgust.

A woman laughed. “Such a grumpy cat.” 

* * *

“Why are you mad?”

“I hate this new attitude people have.”

The camera shook with Ladybug’s laughter and Chat Noir glared. 

“Sorry.” Ladybug smothered her giggles. “There’s this stray cat near my house, you have the same expression he does when I forget feeding times.”

Chat Noir turned away with a groan. “Is this enough humanizing?” He complained. “People are getting way too comfortable.”

“It’s the last one.” Ladybug turned her camera around, the live feed full of complaining viewers. “Sorry guys, but my kitty’s right. This will be the last in the series, we’ll still be posting pictures.”  She narrowed her eyes at the comments. “To everyone who’s saying that this is their only will to live, you need to find a better hobby.”

Ladybug read on and burst out in laughter. Chat Noir sounded off-screen. “What? What’s wrong?”

Ladybug snickered. “Okay, kitty. Would you be willing to give our followers one last gift before we clicked off forever?”

Chat Noir’s voice was full of suspicion. “What gift?”

“Come here.”

“Tell me what’s the gift.”

“Come over here first.”

There was some reluctant shuffling and Chat Noir yelped as Ladybug turned the camera around and patted him on the head, ruffling up his hair to reveal smooth skin where his ears should be. And then she flickered the fluffy cat alternatives on the top of his head and Chat Noir twitched as she rubbed her fingers into the base.

“See?” Ladybug said. “They’re real.”

“This feels vaguely fetishistic.”

Ladybug laughed as the comments were blasted with more requests. 

“Sorry guys, that’s it. Bug Out! This has been Ladybug and…”

Sullen silence.

“And…..?”

“This is ridiculous.”

Ladybug pulled Chat Noir close, raising the yo-yo above them. “This has been Ladybug and...”

“Chat Noir,” Chat Noir said sulkily. 

Ladybug winked. “Goodnight Paris from your Miraculous Duo!”

* * *

“And then on the third night, I was beginning to realise that his ‘usual path’ might just be an excuse,” Lila said. 

The background was semi professional, the interviewee was sitting in a corner of a classroom but the crisp sounds of the microphone easily trumped over the calls of children. 

“And Chat Noir comes to see you often now?” 

“Not often,” Lila corrected. “But seeing how I was once an akuma victim, he just likes to make sure I’m okay.”

“He doesn’t check on any of the other victims.”

Lila shrugged. “I don’t know how his mind works.”

Alya’s voice was teasing. “Maybe he has a special place in his heart for you.”

Lila blushed prettily. “Don’t say that,” she protested. “He’s just doing his job.” But Lila raised her hands to pat her reddened cheeks and her green eyes raised up in a perfect display of coquettish timidity. “Do you really think so?”

“Probably,” Alya said honestly. “It’s a miracle to get Chat Noir to talk. If he comes to you willingly, he must have some feelings for you.”

* * *

#LilaRossiandChatNoir trended on Twitter. Ladybug was questioned by a passer-by on her next patrol but she denied comments.

* * *

Lila giggled as she arrived at class, about five minutes late.

“Sorry guys,” she apologised. “Sorry Madame Bustier, I had a little trouble getting in.”

The front of the school was crowded with reporters, Lila was escorted by taxi nowadays, even though she only lives fifteen minutes away.

“It’s fine.” Madame Bustier smiled kindly. “I understand your troubles. Take a seat, Lila.”

Chloe sneered as Lila walked up, and Marinette’s face was the picture of a dark scowl. Alya nudged her friend.

“If looks could kill,” Alya said. “Why can’t you just be happy for Lila?”

“Happy for a liar?” Marinette hissed.

“Are you still going on about that?”

“Yes,” Marinette said. “How could you not? She’s clearly lying, I can’t believe you actually posted the video.”

“You don’t have proof she’s lying,” Alya said. 

“You don’t have proof that she’s telling the truth,” Marinette shot back. “Anyone could claim they talked with Chat Noir, I could do it.”

“If she was lying, wouldn’t Chat Noir or Ladybug had spoken by now?” 

“Why is it their responsibility to speak up?” Marinette asked. “If some random person makes a claim, why do they have to stress themselves by acknowledging it? If you want to believe Lila, you should find the proof yourself!”

Alya frowned. Marinette paled. 

“Are you jealous because you like Chat Noir?”

“I don’t like Chat Noir!”

“Girls.” Madame Bustier’s look was icy. “Please keep the mindless chit-chat outside of the classroom.”

Marinette looked up and blushed when she realised that most of the class was staring at them. Lila was looking over with a pondering expression but smiled when Marinette turned to her.

“Sorry, Madame Bustier,” Marinette muttered.

“Sorry.” Alya followed.

“Turn to page 185,” Madame Bustier turned away. “Our next segment of the French Union begins in Indochina…”

* * *

Marinette was angrily washing her hands, red hot anger heating up her collar and ears. Tikki peeked out of her bag worriedly, but before the kwami could say a word, the opening door had her darting back into Marinette’s bag.

Lila entered cautiously.

“Marinette?” She said. “Hey, do you mind if we talk?”

Marinette huffed and switched off the tap. “Yes, I do mind.”

“Oh.” Lila shuffled as Marinette dried her hands, practically ripping paper towels out of the canister. “Well, I noticed that you’ve been speaking-”

“I said I don’t want to talk,” Marinette snapped. “Are you hard of hearing too?”

Marinette made to push her way roughly out of the door, but she was surprised when Lila suddenly grabbed her wrist and pulled her back into the bathroom.

“Hey!” Marinette yelped, yanking her arm back. “Don’t grab me!”

“What’s your problem?” Lila asked angrily. “Why are you making such a big fuss?”

Marinette blinked. Gone was the sweet and sly person, Lila looked absolutely furious. “What?”

“Are you Ladybug?” Lila demanded.

Marinette flushed. “What?”

“How do you know I’m lying?” Lila took stalking steps and Marinette hastily backed away. “How do you know Chat Noir wasn’t really talking to me? Unless you’re Ladybug, there’s no reason for you to challenge my claims.”

“It doesn’t take a genius to figure out that you're lying!” Marinette retorted fiercely. “Oh so, Chat Noir just happens to rescue you on your first day in France? He just happens to be resting on your balcony? He just happens to strike up a conversation? What a whole lot of coincidences.”

“Are you saying it couldn’t have happened?”

“I’m saying it didn’t! I know it didn’t! There’s no way it did!”

Lila slammed her hand on the side of Marinette’s head. “Stop making trouble,” she snarled. “And stop this irritating little façade before I make you.”

Marinette gaped. “Are you threatening me? You are lying.”

“I’m not,” Lila spat and tears welled up. “But I’m sick of you always being at the corner of my eye, tearing down whatever I build up. Just let me enjoy myself, why do you have to be such a bully?” Lila abruptly wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. “Do you gain anything from this? Look, I'm sorry to say this, but someone has to. It’s impossible for Chat Noir to like you back, you know that, right? You’re harbouring a delusion.”

“Why does everyone think that?” Marinette demanded. “I don't have a crush on Chat Noir.”

“Then why are you so against me?”

Marinette crossed her arms. “I don’t like liars. And you’re ruining Alya’s career.”

Lila scowled. “Has anyone ever told you what a little nosy busy-body you are?”

“What?”

“Alya’s not a child,” Lila snapped. “She can take care of herself. You, running around and acting like moral authority, is irritating everyone. Do you think your classmates are children? They can make decisions for themselves, stop telling them that your way of thinking is the only way.”

Marinette was stunned.

“And FYI,” Lila continued. “Where’s your proof? You have zero proof that I’m lying. It’s my word against yours and if we’re going by ethical measures, I’m winning!” Lila turned away. “Keep your words to yourself,” she snapped behind her back. “I don’t need some bored meddler ruining my life.”

Marinette sank down slightly as the door slammed shut. Tikki zipped out.

“As much as I hate to say it,” Tikki said gently. “She is right. You’re being too forceful.”

“She’s lying to everyone!”

“Marinette doesn’t know that,” Tikki said. “Ladybug shouldn’t have to care. It’s not your issue.”

Marinette looked up incredulously. “So you think I should just let her run?”

“You already said your piece,” Tikki said. “You’re vehement that Lila was lying and now all of your classmates know it. It’s not your job to take further responsibility for their actions. If they still believe her, that’s their problem now. You don’t have to lose sleep over everyone else’s decision.”

Marinette silently contemplated the air. “I guess you're right,” she said reluctantly. “But it doesn’t feel good.”

“Sometimes you just have to step back,” Tikki said. “This is one of those times.”

* * *

Lila laid out a cute Prada gabardine dress with sling-back heels. She was so sick of waiting she couldn’t sleep. Alya’s blog was good and all, but it was a completely different matter to be requested by a real news channel. Lila will be paid a lot for her appearance, and she greatly relished the money and exposure.

What should she do with her hair? Maybe she should just go with her classic clipped bangs and let the news station style as they wish. But then again, there’s this really cute bow she was waiting for the right occasion to wear.

“Excited?”

Lila shrieked and jumped, stumbling blindly backwards until she tripped over a stack of stray books and collapsed with a thump.

There was a dark shadow at her window. Lila didn’t even see it at first, until she realised the pair of radiant green eyes watching her with faint amusement.

“Who are you?” she demanded, scrabbling for a weapon. “What are you doing in my house?” Her room was on the third floor, how was this possible? “Are you an akuma?”

The figure moved over the floor, as graceful as water, and Lila paled. 

“How rude,” said the same low voice. “I only came to check up on a friend.”

Lila gaped. “Chat Noir?”

He snapped on a cord and Lila balked as harsh fluorescent light suddenly flared out. “You’re having fun,” he commented. “I like the outfit. Ditch the bow, Prada is a clothing statement, accessories would only ruin the aesthetic.”

Chat Noir was tall and slender, and the way he walked reminded Lila of strutting supermodels. Lila swallowed.

“What are you doing here?”

“Check up on a friend,” Chat Noir repeated, helping himself to her armchair. “How have you been doing? Excited for tomorrow?”

Lila shakingly stood up again. The door was only a few metres away. 

“You’re intruding.” Her voice trembled.

“Am I?” He asked dryly. “Why? What are you going to do? Run to the Police?”

Lila was starting to feel less scared and more irritated.

“Get out.”

He raised an eyebrow. “No.”

There was a silence.

“Now what?” He asked. “You going to make me?”

“You can’t be here, it’s not allowed.”

“I don’t want to be here,” Chat Noir said. “Believe me, I could be doing literally anything else right now. But I couldn’t skip out on visiting a friend, could I?”

Lila scowled. “Fine,” she said. “I lied. You going to tell people?”

“Why would I do that?” Chat Noir asked. “I’m just visiting.”

Lila frowned. “What?”

But Chat Noir was already slinking back to the window, shimming out through the narrow exit. “Goodbye.” He disappeared.

Lila rushed to the windowsill and looked out. Then she twisted around and scanned above her. Nothing. She stared out at the silent park.

“What the hell was that?”   
  


* * *

Ladybug was flabbergasted. “Excuse me?” She said. “Could you say that again? I don’t think I heard you clearly the first time.”

Chat Noir sighed. “I said she’s cute,” he repeated. “She’s prettier than I expected.”

“Are you insane?” Ladybug demanded. 

“For having eyes?”

“For visiting Lila Rossi,” Ladybug said. “Dammit, kitty, I thought we were going to steer clear of her.”

“I got curious,” Chat Noir admitted. “And this has gone beyond amateur journalism, she’s big-tv news now. I mean, I gotta see what my best friend looks like at least, shouldn't I?”

Ladybug threw her hands up. “You were the one that persuaded me not to do anything.”

“And I still abide by that,” Chat Noir said. 

“You really think letting her run is gonna work out?”

“Yeah,” Chat Noir said easily. “All the glamour and no gold. The fall is going to hit her hard.”

Ladybug sat down next to him, and out of instinct, he curled his head into her lap. Ladybug sighed. “You’re so infuriating sometimes,” she confessed. Ladybug prided herself on being the only one who could crack through her partner’s hard shell. But moments like these made her so frustrated, she felt like strangling him.

Chat Noir purred happily. “I like her.”

“You really have lost it.”

“She’s clever.”

“She’s a liar.”

“She knows what she wants,” Chat Noir said. “And she is doing what she can to get it. It’s admirable.”

Ladybug pursed her lips. “Lila Rossi is becoming the third person in our relationship. I’m a possessive person, Chat.” She tightened her hand in his hair. “No sharing, okay?”

He grinned up at her. “Okay,” he said softly. “I understand, no sharing.”

* * *

“You’re not going to go over there?” Alya teased. “Rampage your way through, flip a few tables, maybe accuse Lila of being a harlot?”

Marinette huffed. She just wanted some quiet time to eat lunch but watching fawning students dangle around Lila was making her appetite drop. “No,” she said shortly.

“Uh-huh.” Alya looks amused. “Why, again?”

Marinette stuck her nose slightly up in the air. “I said my piece. Lila is a liar, it’s not my problem anymore.”

Rose laughed. “You’re making this sound so serious,” she said. “Gosh.” Her eyes were wistful as she watched Lila sign autographs. “She got interviewed by Claire Gagnon, I would die to meet Claire Gagnon.”

“Claire Gagnon is cool,” Juleka agreed. “Lila’s kind of becoming a celebrity too, isn’t she?”

Alix gnawed absent-mindedly on an apple. “I guess, it is kinda cool.” She shrugged. “But I’m starting to see from Marinette’s point of view.”

Marinette whipped her head around as Alya frowned. “Really?” Marinette’s eyes were practically shining.

“Yeah,” Alix said. “Like, I’m not saying Lila is really a liar, but I was watching the interview last night, left for the bathroom and came back to realise how ridiculous this all looks. Lila is becoming famous for being Chat Noir’s friend, she’s getting interviewed by Claire Gagnon on France 24 and they’re giving her goddamn gift baskets for supporting the heroes of Paris.  But I’m watching all this over-excessive reimbursements and I’m thinking, damn, all Lila did was talk to Chat Noir, and now she’s receiving five thousand euros for it. Our heroes are carrying on like everything is normal while in a TV studio, some random girl who claims to know them is getting awards. Kinda unfair, isn’t it?” Alix shrugged. “It’s just my opinion, but Marinette’s kinda right. Lila has no proof, all this insider details and personal secrets could be made up by anyone, and now she’s receiving far too much credit for it.”

Mylene's stare was astonished. “I never thought about it like that before.”

Marinette was incredulous. “That’s what I’ve been saying all this time,” she complained. “You’ll listen to Alix but not me?”

“I’m listening to the second opinion.”

“Unbelievable,” Marinette said. 

“No offence,” Rose said. “But Alix does makes a lot more sense. Your explanation was mostly garbled rhetoric that involves repeating the words ‘Lila’ and ‘lie’ over and over again.”

“Rude!”

Alya was frowning. “So, we’re all on the ‘Lila is a liar’ train now?” She asked. “Now that she’s famous, we’re all hating her?”

“Whoa, whoa.” Alix looks shocked. “That went from 0 to a 100 real quick. That’s not what we're saying.”

“It’s just that seeing all the ridiculous benefits she’s getting, it’s far overriding the balance of her connections,”Juleka said. She paused. “Huh, I guess we are doubting her now that she’s famous.”

Marinette raised a hand. “I want it to be noted that I was doubting her from the start.” 

“Let’s just eat lunch,” Mylene said as an awkward silence began to ascend. “We only have a half-hour left.”

* * *

“Chat Noir! Chat Noir,  _ wait _ !” 

Alya huffed as she pedalled after the hero. Like always, he ignored her, and quickly began to flicker out of her sight. Alya fanatically scanned nearby for anything she could use to capture his attention, anything to stop him. 

But there was nothing. And truthfully there was really only one thing that Chat Noir would be interested in.

Alya sighed.

“Help!” She screamed as she tossed herself into the tentacles of the octopus akuma. She gasped as she was shoved underwater, and for several long seconds, Alya couldn’t breathe. She choked as the world came blaring back, and forgetting her mission, scrambled uselessly on the akuma’s slippery arms, trying to free herself.

There was a hard thud and a squeal, and suddenly Alya’s stomach was dropping as gravity made a sharp twist and she cried out helplessly, hearing nothing but the world screeching in her ear. And then as quickly as it came, it was gone.

Chat Noir looks unimpressed, his blonde hair plastered to his skull. Someone wrapped a warm blanket around her shoulders and Alya realised she was in the middle of a temporary medic camp.

Alya grabbed onto Chat Noir’s calf as he turned to walk away and he looked back on her, brow furrowed.

“Are you-” Alya coughed out some water, and wiped her mouth. “Sorry,” she said hoarsely. “Are you really friends with Lila Rossi?”

Chat Noir stared. And then he shook his leg free of her grasp and walked off. 

“Is that why you jumped towards an akuma?” A paramedic asked. “That was extremely stupid. No amount of tabloid fame is worth your life, young lady.”

Alya flushed. “It’s not a tabloid,” she defended. “And the question was important.”

* * *

  
  


“Can you believe this?” Lila complained as she dropped down onto their group, chockful of designer clothes. The girls, huddled in a corner around Rose and Juleka’s desk, were exchanging notes on their history homework. “Just show you what people really are like. They’ll pray for your success until you actually become successful.”

Alix and Alya exchanged a glance, Marinette looked stormy. Rose and Mylene awkwardly continued scribbling.

Lila frowned. “Are you ignoring me?”

“Lila,” Alix said. “Maybe it’s better if you don’t sit with us.”

Lila blinked. “What?”

Alya cleared her throat. “I don’t think it’s a good idea for you to sit with us anymore,” she said. “Considering...you know. Recent developments.”

Lila’s jaw dropped. “You believe them too?” She demanded. “I can’t believe this, I trusted you guys.”

“I just want to say,” Marinette piped up. “I always knew you were lying.”

“Not the time,” Juleka said. 

“I just don’t know if I can trust someone who lies,” Alya finished.

Lila flushed. “You believed me,” she accused. “You posted my stories on your blog, you encouraged me to accept the news offer. You were the one that was pushing the entire narrative.”

“Yeah, well, I realised my past actions may have been misguided,” Alya said.

“Yeah,” said Marinette. “Easily avoidable, should’ve-had-common-sense kind of misguided.”

“Marinette,” Juleka said. 

“The point is,” Alya continued. “In the world of journalism, you learn a lot of lessons. And this time, I have learned that things aren’t always as exciting as it seems. If someone comes along with a story too good to be true, that’s because it is. And I have realised that you should never let those people take advantage of your naivety. That’s the lesson I learned and that’s the lesson I will be taking to heart.” Alya primly folded her hands.

Lila looks seconds away from lunging. “Advantage?” She said slowly. “I took advantage of you? You took advantage of  _ me _ . You were the one pushing me to lie. You were saying, ‘it’s fine, everyone misdirects sometimes, these kinds of things are harmless’.” Lila pointed towards the directions of the school gates where angry murmurs could be heard. 

“I had to fight my way into school today,” Lila said. “There are people out there for my blood, saying that I was purposely trying to bait Chat Noir, there’s people who think I’m some kind of Italian spy, trying to sabotage France’s only supernatural weapons. People are trying to get my mother fired, and I’m the one that took advantage of you?”

Alya looks uncomfortable and Rose blinked. Marinette straightened up, eyes wide with something like surprise. “People are trying to get your mother fired?”

Lila ignored her. “And maybe, yeah,” Lila said, her voice was getting thick. “Maybe I did lie a little. But Chat Noir did talk to me, and you’re all the ones who took it so far. How was I supposed to know about Paris’ superhero obsession? I thought I could rely on the ones who had a hand in tossing me into this mess but I guess people really do show their true colours once things go to hell. I learned a lesson too, you wanna know what that lesson is?” Lila looked around at all of them, eyes red. “I learned that you should never trust ‘friends’. And you should never believe them because once the glamour is over, they’ll chew you up and spit you out.”

Lila shoved herself up violently. Most of the class and Madame Bustier were present now, looking over at them. Chloe was smirking. “Thanks for the lesson, guys,” Lila said, eyes wet. And then she ran out of the classroom.

There were a few still seconds, and then Marinette pushed herself up and ran after Lila.

Everyone looked at Alya.

“What?” She said.

“Girl,” said Alix. “Go.”

“Go where- ow, ow!” Alya scowled and rubbed her shoulder where Rose hit her. “Okay, I’m going, I’m going.” She hobbled down the stairs and raced after Lila and Marinette.

Chloe laughed. “Bratty little liar,” she sniffed. “That’s what happens to dramatic little show-offs. I hope everyone learned this lesson today.”

“Chloe,” Nathaniel said. “Shut the fuck up.”

Chloe gaped. “How dare you-”

“I’m backing Nathaniel up,” said Nino. “Shut the fuck up, Chloe.”

“Children, children.” Madame Bustier held up her hands. “Please remember that this is a classroom.”

“And we’re the students,” Ivan said. “Shut the fuck up, Chloe.”

“Yeah.” Max grinned, looking uncharacteristically exuberant. “Shut the fuck-”

An explosion cut off his words.

* * *

“Hey guys.” Ladybug and Chat Noir whirled around, holding up their weapons and Volpina took a few quick steps back. “Whoa, whoa, whoa.” She laughed. “A little trigger-happy, aren’t we?”

Chat Noir frowned. “Who are you?” He angled his body just slightly ahead of Ladybug who moved behind him.

Volphina watched this with interest. “Volpina,” she said. “The Fox Hero. I’m here to help.”

“Help?” Ladybug said suspiciously. “I don’t remember there being a Fox Hero. What’s your Miraculous?”

Volpina held up her necklace. “The Fox Pendant.”

Chat Noir made to reach for it but Volpina swiped it out of range. “Nuh-uh, kitty,” she reprimanded. “No touching.”

Ladybug looks angrier than Chat Noir. “Don’t tell my partner what to do,” she snapped, moving forward. “And how are we supposed to trust some random stranger who just showed up?”

“The same way Paris trusted you, I suppose,” Volpina replied steadily. “It’s not like you provided credentials. And I did just divert a meteorite storm.”

“She has a point,” Chat Noir said.

Ladybug scowled. “Fine, but you’re under investigation for now.”

Volpina rolled her eyes. “And who made you the Queen of Parisian superheroes?”

“I did, I suppose,” Chat Noir said. “Being the only other superhero. I know it’s unfair, but I am backing Ladybug’s decision.”

Volpina's eyes darted down to his metal claws and forced a smile. “Now now, there’s no need to be so aggressive,” she said. “I’m just here to help, what’s happening now?”

“Well.” Ladybug turned back to the ruins of the school. “Unconnected miscellaneous objects have been attacking this place, even though it was cleared of civilians. There was a frog rain, icicle spikes, a fire blew in-”

“And you saw the meteorite storm,” Chat Noir finished.

“The strange thing is, the attacks vanish by themselves after a while.” With their back turned, neither of them noticed the quick purple flash over Volpina’s eyes. “And unless the akuma have a personal vendetta against the building, there’s no explanation for why it would attack an empty school. Plus, the akuma itself is nowhere to be seen.” Ladybug shrugged. “So we’re just waiting for now.”

“The school is empty?” Volpina feigned surprise. “Who’s that then?”

A small figure climbing over the rubble. Ladybug startled forward.

“No.” Chat Noir held out a hand. “We can’t both go, it might be a trap.”

Ladybug sighed. “Chat-”

But he had already bounded off the roof.

“That was brave of him to volunteer,” Volpina remarked. 

“He’s not brave, he’s stupid,” Ladybug said. “He’s suicidal.”

“Oh?” Volpina tilted her head. “But everyone always thinks it’s so sweet how he protects you.”

“He ages me by the minute,” Ladybug complained. “It’s hard trying to care for someone who doesn’t care for himself.”

Volpina was taking careful steps around Ladybug, her flute humming gently. “Maybe he just cares more for you than he cares about himself.”

Ladybug flushed. “We’re on the job,” she reminded curtly. “Not the time to be talking about romance.”

Volpina smiled. “Who said anything about romance?” She swung the flute just as Ladybug whirled around.

* * *

Lila opened her eyes, and immediately wished she hadn't. She was lying at the bottom of a crater of some sort, surrounded on all edges by reporters and gawking civilians with flashing cameras. The police weren't even trying to restrain them.

Ladybug was frowning down at her, eyes hard but Chat Noir looks surprisingly amicable.

“...ises?” He said.

Lila shifted slightly. “What?”

“Do you feel strange aches or pains?” He repeated. “Any marks that shouldn’t be there, freckles or bruises?”

“Err…” Lila pushed herself up. She expected to be filled with throbbing sores but apart from a faint discomfort, she felt completely fine. Dandy, even. “No?”

“You’re all good then.”

From their last meeting, Lila had expected Chat Noir to be angry and demanding. But now, she finds herself practically hiding behind him as Ladybug growled.

“Satisfied?” She asked. “You got the attention you wanted."

Lila cowered as the camera flashed faster. Ladybug was making no effort to hide her volume.

“My Lady,” Chat Noir began.

“No.” Ladybug shook her head. “That’s enough, you’ve been riding on the mercy of my partner far too long, Lila Rossi. Do you know what you did?”

Lila felt her defiance spark. “I thought you were supposed to be an expert on akumas,” she snarked. “How am I supposed to remember?”

Ladybug’s eyes flashed. “You pretended to be a hero,” she snapped, jabbing a finger towards Lila’s face. “You tried to kill us both and you almost succeed, you little-”

“My Lady.” Chat Noir’s voice was firm. “That’s enough.”

She looks incredulous. “Are you still protecting her?”

“Yes,” Chat Noir said simply. “May I?”

Lila blinked. “What?” She squeaked as Chat Noir suddenly swept her into a bridal carry. Ladybug was visibly taken aback and there were gasps ringing out above, camera clicking furiously.

“This isn’t the time or the place,” Chat Noir said. “Let’s go to somewhere quieter.”

* * *

Lila sauntered past the class, her head held high in the air as she took the steps to her seat in the back. 

“If it isn’t Miss Liar,” Chloe called.

Lila raised an eyebrow. “Not anymore, Chloe,” she said coolly. “You saw what happened, didn’t you?”

Alya awkwardly looked over. No one can remember Chat Noir even looking at a civilian voluntarily, yet he seemed so gentle with Lila, carrying her away from the crowd, disappearing into the darkness. 

Even with the mask, Ladybug’s shock was written all over her face.

Madame Rossi was cleared of all suspicions, and the police issued an order for all paparazzi to cease harassment of one Lila Rossi. 

“Maybe she really does know Chat Noir,” Rose whispered as they watched Lila strut by at lunch, sitting boldly at a table on her own. “He was being so...nice to her.”

Lila was still the centre of attention, but instead of being surrounded by a circle of admirers, students watched from afar now, too timid to approach.

“I understand why Alya is sulking,” Alix joked. Alya’s fingers have been twitching, making pointed glances between her phone and Lila. “But why are you mad, Marinette?”

Juleka grinned. “It’s because she has a crush on-”

“I do not have a crush on Chat Noir,” Marinette snapped.

Mylene blinked at her tone. 

“Geez,” Alix laughed nervously. “Sorry to assume. What’s got you all riled up this morning?”

“Nothing,” Marinette spat. She glared at Lila before scoffing, walking off. “I need to use the bathroom,” she muttered. “Don’t follow me.”


	2. Into The Little Steps

“So…” Lila began coyly. “Ladybug doesn’t like me.”

Chat Noir gave her a dry look and Lila pouted. Despite her best efforts, Chat Noir never entered her room again, choosing to sit silently on the windowsill. He also refused her offers of drinks or snacks, quickly disappearing whenever Lila’s mother came to check on her.

Madame Rossi was terrified and furious with the whole ordeal, and Lila supposed that she was lucky to have such a naïve, forgiving mother.

“Yet you choose to come anyway,” Lila continued. “I feel flattered.”

“Don’t,” Chat Noir said lowly. “It’s not a compliment.”

Lila grinned. “But you’re visiting me now.” She leaned on her elbows looking out at the dark park. Chat Noir didn’t react when her bare arm brushed against his thigh. “And surely she’s displeased with that.”

He didn’t answer.

“Ladybug doesn’t approve of me,” Lila continued. “And my mother...well, she doesn’t approve of any visitors currently. It’s almost like a Romeo and Juliet scenario.”

Chat Noir braced his legs on the bricks outside.

Lila huffed. “Oh, come on.”

“Goodnight, Lila,” he said.  And then he was gone.

It was like having a stray cat over, they do what they like and then leave at their whim. But at least her classmates can’t call her a liar anymore.

* * *

“If you want an interview,” Alix sighed. “Just ask.”

“I can’t do that,” Alya argued. “I have dignity.”

“You have the dignity to maintain yourself but not to apologise?” Mylene asked. “That’s some interesting hypocrisy there.”

Alya glared. 

Lila had reached an attainment of almost untouchability now, rather like the reputation of Chat Noir himself. For someone who was once considered the side-kick, the reach of his esteem was truly remarkable. As if hearing their words, Lila looked over her compact mirror, in the middle of reapplying lip gloss, and smiled.

Everyone hastily looked away.

“Well, she got it,” Rose muttered. “The fame she wanted. Good for her.”

Marinette stabbed her nib into her notebook and dragged the pen down, tearing the pages apart with an ugly rip.

“Girl,” Alya said. “Jesus, you alright?”

“No,” Marinette said shortly.

The girls exchanged looks behind her back. No one dared to make crush jokes now.

“Wasn’t that your science homework?” Max asked.

* * *

“Ladybug doesn’t believe that I love her anymore.”

Lila froze in the middle of her scribbling. “What?”

“But I always have been,” Chat Noir continued. “Ever since I met her.”

Lila frowned down at her pages. That hurts. Chat Noir had been sitting by her windowsill for about two hours now, after the ritual of refusing courtesy drinks and snacks. Lila had been enjoying his silent presence, soothed and almost comforted by it.

“Why are you telling me this?”

Chat Noir shrugged. “I don’t have a lot of people to talk to,” he said. “She’s angry at me because I protected you, and now she doesn’t believe me when I tell her I have eyes for no one else.”

Lila put her pen down. Their complicated courtship was making her head spin with each new detail. “I thought she doesn’t love you back?”

“No.”

“But she’s mad you’re hanging out with me?”

“Yes.”

“How the hell does that work?”

Chat Noir thought about it. “She’s possessive about me,” he finally said. “I’m her Chat Noir. She’s my Ladybug.”

“That’s messed up.” 

“Not really.”

“Yes, it is,” Lila insisted. “Chat...listen, I don't think your relationship is a healthy one. She doesn’t love you, but she demands that you love no one else. She claims to care about you, but she practically uses you as a human shield for every battle.”

“That’s not her,” Chat Noir interrupted. “That’s just me.”

“My point is,” Lila continued. “Clearly you’re not as important to her as she is to you. Maybe you should take a break from her, do some self-evaluation. Maybe learn to love yourself because you seem completely dead inside.”

Chat Noir gave a short laugh. “I’m not.”

“You never smile.”

“Am I required to?”

Lila huffed. “Outside of Ladybug,” she said pointedly. “Am I the next best thing to a friend?”

Chat Noir didn’t answer.

“See?” Lila gestured between them. “You see how fucked this is?”

“You don’t have any friends either.”

“That’s because I’ve been making some really stupid decisions,” Lila said. “You, on the other hand, you seem isolated. I doubt you’re that much different in your civilian life.”

Chat Noir opened his mouth and Lila cut him off. “Yeah, yeah,” she said. “I know, you’re not allowed to talk about it. But seriously, think about your civilian life. Are you happy with it?”

No reply.

Lila let out a sigh. “Chat,” she said. “You’re coming to me because you’re lonely, aren’t you? You don’t have anyone else to talk to as whoever-you-are, and as much as you love Ladybug, she’ll never see your relationship as anything more than necessary. You’re coming to me,  _ me _ , as a last resort. Do you see how bad your situation is?”

“Our relationship is much more than necessary.”

Lila scowled. “Stop defending it.”

“And Ladybug cares for me."

”She tells you that?”

“Yes.”

“How do you know she’s not lying?”

There was a silence. “Are you trying to drive a wedge between us?” He asked dubiously. 

“I’m trying to make you see sense,” Lila said. “Look, Chat. You’re young, you’re clearly someone handsome and educated, I would cut off my own foot if you’re not upper-class. Why would you put yourself through this, how bad could your situation be?” 

As she said it, Lila felt a cold fear grip her gut. How bad could it be? There were plenty of bad things that could happen to a rich isolated child.

“Chat, oh my god-”

“No,” he said sharply. “I don’t know what it is you’re imagining but it’s not that.”

“No one’s hurting you?”

“Stop thinking weird things,” he snapped. “I’m fine.”

“You’re demonstrating self-destructive and depressive behaviours.”

Chat Noir sighed. “I have a guardian who died, not too long ago.”

Lila’s lips parted. “Oh.”

“And the other is so invested in their own grief, they forgot about me. That’s it.”

“Oh, Chat, I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be,” he said. “As far as situations go, this isn’t dramatic.”

“Don’t play Pain Olympics,” Lila said. “What you feel is valid.”

Chat Noir snorted. “Thanks for telling me that.”

Lila’s cheeks went pink. “You needed to hear it,” she said. “Whatever it is you’re going through, the little emotions, the tantrums, the angers, they’re all valid, you should feel it. Don’t let anyone tell you you’re not allowed to feel things, Chat.”

Chat Noir had his head bowed and Lila cautiously moved closer. 

“Chat?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I hug you?”

“I’ll prefer it if you don’t.”

“I think you need one.”

“Don’t.”

Lila doesn’t feel afraid. She knows what’s coming yet she doesn’t feel hurt at all. “I love you.”

He laughed. “No, you don’t.”

“Why? Because I don’t know the real you? Because you’re speaking to me through a mask? Because you don’t trust me but you come to me in the dead of night crippled with so much fear and loneliness but you have nowhere else to go?”

Chat Noir braced his foot on the windowsill. “Goodnight, Lila.”

He was gone before she could utter her next words. Lila carefully approached the window, scanned down, scanned up, he was nowhere to be found.

Lila carefully rested her elbows on her windowsill. “I love you because you saw a liar using your reputation and still felt sympathy. You don’t go into the spotlight because you don’t think you deserve it, because you think being used as a stepping stool for justice is the best someone like you could hope for.”

Lila paused. “I don’t know why you’re so sad, Chat. But I want you to know that I see you and I can say that there is a beautiful person inside and out. I can say that Ladybug doesn’t deserve you, at all, you’re so much better than her, you’re so much better than any hero. I like you. Not the mask, not whoever your civilian title is. You.”

She blew a kiss to the shadows. “Goodnight, kitty, until the next time we meet.”

* * *

“And here’s for you.” Chloe dropped the envelope, sending it swinging through open air. Out of instinct, Marinette was forced to disgracefully scrabble for it, her fingers hiking through empty space multiple times until she finally bent over in defeat to pick up the thick paper from the floor.

Chloe cackled as she moved on. “And here’s for you.” She threw Alya’s invitation in her face.

“I have a question,” Alix said. “Why would you assume we’ll go to your party if we’re being treated like this?” Chloe dropped Alix’s invitation on the floor. “You’re just proving my point.”

“I don’t want any of you to go to my party,” Chloe sniffed. “I’ll have celebrities and politicians and _ important people _ celebrating my birthday. I don’t need my sad little classmates interfering.”

“We get the memo,” Kim said.

“My father insisted, that's all,” Chloe said. “I mean, I know you’re all too poor to refuse my gourmet catering and there’ll be plenty of your favourite stars attending but I would thank you all not to come.”

Max turned to Kim. “She wants us to come to rub it in our faces.”

“And we are too poor to say no to gourmet food,” Nino said thoughtfully.

“I’m not going.” Marinette scrunched up her invitation and sent it flying into the wastebasket. Chloe gave an enraged gasp. “Count me out.”

Alya frowned down at her friend as Marinette resumed her task, almost stabbing her stylus through her tablet. 

“I’ll like to come,” Lila said, manicured hands delicately unfolding her card. “At your hotel? It sounds fun.”

Chloe sneered. “Of course, you’ll want to come,” she mocked. “Can’t get enough attention, can you?”

Lila smiled. “Never, Chloe. I'll look forward to it.”

* * *

  
  


“What’s your plan after you defeat Hawk Moth?”

Chat Noir cocked his head. “Retire, I guess.”

“You won’t continue your crime-fighting?”

“No point.” The light breeze ruffled the trees and Lila tried not to smile when Chat Noir leaned against her. It really is like gaining the trust of a stray cat. “There’s no crime in the world that requires superhero retaliation.”

“There’s gun-crime, burglaries...ordinary terrorism?”

“That’s for the police to deal with.”

Lila looked down at the grass. “What does Ladybug think?”

“She agrees.”

“So, you won’t come back?”

“Not unless there’s another Hawk Moth.”

Lila hesitated. “You know where I live,” she said. “Will you introduce yourself to me afterward? When the danger has fallen?”

“No.”

She pouted. “Why not?”

“The person underneath can’t afford to interact with you.”

“Why?” She teased. “Would Lila Rossi be too plebeian?”

“Lila.” The words were a warning. 

“Kidding,” she sighed. “Would you introduce yourself to Ladybug?”

He shrugged.

Lila rested her head on her arm. “You know, when I watched the videos of you two together, back when I was an outsider, you always seemed like one of those ride-or-die couples. The two of you against the world kind of thing.”

Chat Noir hummed.

“But I’m starting to realise, you two keep more secrets from each other than you do from anyone else.”

“It’s a necessary sacrifice.”

“What happens if one of you dies in a car crash one day? The other person would just be left waiting?”

“Yeah.”

“That’s so anticlimactic,” Lila said. “You should have a back-up plan. Write your names on a piece of paper and bury it somewhere. When the time comes, you can dig it up.”

Chat Noir snorted. “I don’t think it’ll work out as easy as you say.”

“That's just Plan 1, baby.” Lila nudged him. “Stay tuned for more.”

He gave a small smile and Lila took it as a victory. 

“Hey, do you remember that girl with the Ladybug obsession?”

“The LadyBlogger?”

“The rich, blond one.”

“Ah.” She couldn’t interpret his tone. “Chloe Bourgeois?”

“Yeah.” Lila turned to him. “You remembered her name?”

“She’s the mayor’s daughter,” Chat Noir said. “And I have to rescue her every week or so. She’s very determined to make an impact.”

“Does she like you?”

“Why?”

“Curious. She’s obsessed with Ladybug and all, does she realise there’s another person standing right there?”

Chat Noir shook his head. “No. To her, I’m just a side-kick.”

“That is so rude.”

“It’s fine, I like being the side-kick.”

Lila frowned. “You do?”

“Yeah.”

“Why?”

He shrugged. 

“Ladybug said you were partners.”

“Mm-mmh.”

“Are you really partners?”

“I guess.”

“Okay, you don’t have to tell me any details,” Lila said. “But the way your power works, are you actually equals? Or is it just some ‘we are all heroes’ bullshit?”

The corner of Chat Noir’s lip twitched. “We’re equals,” he said quietly. “The way our power works....we have to balance each other out.”

“Then why does Ladybug always act like the leader?”

“She’s good at it.”

“And you’re okay with her bossing you around?”

“She’s good at it.”

“You’re okay with being treated like second-best?” Lila implored. “The spare? The side-kick?”

“Ladybug never treated me like that,” Chat Noir said. “Only the media does.”

“And you’re okay with being second-best to the media?”

“I don’t care for the media.” His voice was slightly bitter.

If Lila was a rabbit, her ear would be perking up. “You have grievances with the media.”

“Lila.”

“In your civilian life too.”

“ _ Lila _ .”

“You can trust me.”

“No,” he said. “I really can’t.”

Lila slowly reached out, her hope rising as Chat Noir remained still. But before her hand could brush his gloved fingers, he vanished.

Lila sighed. “Goodnight!”

* * *

“Why?” Marinette hissed. “You goddamn traitors-”

“I don’t know what’s going on,” Alya said, dragging her friend along. “I don’t know what’s gotten you into this mood, but you need to snap out of it.”

Their group came to a stop before the Le Grand Paris. Alya gave the lit-up hotel an approving look up and down.

“Starting with socializing.”

“At Chloe’s hotel?” Marinette was enraged. “You were all in on this.”

“I’m just here for the food,” Alix said.

“The boys will be coming too,” Rose said. “Max pointed out that Chloe's as trapped as we are, she can’t throw a tantrum in front of her ‘important guests’. Let’s just eat some food, enjoy the dances, maybe speak a few words to Jagged Stone and leave.”

“We don’t even have to have any contact with Chloe.” Marinette was walking along willingly now but Alya still kept a tight grip on her wrist. They all piled into the elevator, set for the rooftop. “And I have good news.”

“Like your last good news?” Marinette said snidely.

Alya ignored her. “You know your favourite designer?”

“Who?”

“Your favourite.”

“I have many.”

Alya sighed. “You just want to be difficult, don’t you? Gabriel Agreste.”

Marinette blinked.

“I thought you liked Harper Eventually,” Alix said. “Who’s Gabriel Agreste?”

“Some guy.” Alya waved a dismissive hand. “The point is, his son is attending.”

Marinette blinked again. “Really?”

“Wow,” Mylene said. “You actually don’t look homicidal anymore. Who’s the lucky boy that commands these kinds of expressions?”

Marinette went back to a scowl. “Shut up.”

“I know Adrien,” Rose chirped. “I follow him on Instagram. Remember that movie…Thousand Blue Skies? To the Blue Sky? Something along those lines, he played the son.”

“An actor?” Mylene sounds impressed. 

“Model-actor,” Marinette clarified. “He’s really here?”

“Apparently, he’s childhood friends with Chloe,” Alya said.

The elevator doors chimed open. They all made a start to move out but paused when Lila waltzed in instead. “Hey girls.”

There were some mumbles of greeting. Lila smiled hesitantly at Marinette’s joyless face. 

“Hey Marinette.”

“Die in a ditch.”

Lila laughed. “Okay, I’ll leave you alone,” she said. “You guys excited for the party?”

“Yeah.” Alya was caught between making conversation and staying away. “It’s on the rooftop, what were you doing below?”

Lila held up her hands to her loose ringlets. “The salon in Le Grand Paris is really highly-rated,” she said. “Instead of risking the wind outside, why don’t I just get my hair done here and go straight up?”

“Smart,” Mylene said. 

“Common sense,” Marinette muttered. 

“I’ll see you all,” Lila promised as the elevator doors re-opened on the right floor. Despite the colder temperatures, the rooftop was warm, swarming with fancy dressers and heat lamps, and the pool lit up with a turquoise glow. Waiters carried champagne and hors d'oeuvre on metal dishes, neatly navigating among packed guests. “If you want an interview, Alya, you just have to ask.”

Alya flushed as Lila sauntered away on tall heels. 

“Guess you weren’t as subtle as you thought,” Alix teased.

“Do not ask her for an interview,” Marinette raged. “Fooling you twice, Alya.”

They began making their way along the outskirts, too shy to penetrate through the floor. Rose cautiously shifted some snow off the railing and grinned as they fluttered prettily onto the grounds below.

“I don’t think she’s pretending anymore,” Mylene said. “The personality she’s showing now, that’s really her. And she’s actually a pretty cool person-okay, okay, I get it, she’s the scum of humanity.” Mylene hastily retracted as Marinette turned burning eyes on her.

“Why do you hate her so much?” Juleka asked.

“Are you seriously asking me that?" Marinette demanded. "How are you guys so okay with her?” 

Alix shrugged. “I mean, it’s kinda our fault we were fooled.”

“The hell kind of victim-blaming attitude is that?”

“Just saying,” Alix said. “All the red flags were there, you warned us, we just chose not to see it. Kinda cool how devious she is.”

“You’ve all lost it,” Marinette announced as they approached the boys, sitting in a corner couch. “I am giving up all hope - is that fucking Chloe?”

Alya groaned as the image came into focus. The guys, with a small mountain of food, were painfully baring their teeth at Chloe in what was clearly a sign for her to leave.

“...and that’s Kim,” Chloe finished. “He’s kinda stupid, but he works well enough.”

“Hey,” Kim said.

Chloe looked up. “Oh, hey you guys,” she smiled. Sabrina looks agitated, there was a pretty blond boy wearing a black suit by Chloe’s side. “Girls, this is my friend Adrien. Adrien, Rose, Mylene, Alix, Marinette, Alya and Juleka.”

Everyone gave some greetings, Mylene gazing curiously at the newcomer. He was their age, but he carried himself with the air of an adult. One of his ears was extensively pierced, silver hoops and black studs covering the helix and conch, with a long diamond chain trailing from the lobe. 

“Hey,” Alix said. “Cool piercings.”

“Thanks.” He smiled. “ It’s nice to meet Chloe’s classmates.”

Marinette stepped forward shyly. “Did you say Adrien? As in Adrien Agreste?”

He nodded. “That’s me.”

Marinette gasped and the girls gave light squeals behind her. Nino frowned. “Are you someone famous?”

Chloe scoffed. “Er, he’s Adrien Agreste?” Nino continued to look blank. “He’s the son of Gabriel Agreste?”

“I’m not very familiar with the celebrity scene,” Nino admitted.

“Don’t worry about it.” Adrien seems to be picking up on what Chloe couldn’t. “Great to meet you all, but we should leave you alone now. Come on, Chloe.”

“What?” Chloe demanded as Adrien gently pulled her away. “Hold on a second.”

Alya sat next to Nino, twisting her head around to scan the crowd. 

“Lots of famous people,” she muttered, rooting around her purse. Nathaniel frowned as she pulled out her phone and a recording tape. 

“Bullshit,” Marinette said. “You didn’t come here to cheer me up, you came to mooch off the rich people.”

“I’m killing two birds in one stone,” Alya said simply. 

“I’d like to go too,” Rose said shyly. “I think I just saw Clara Nightingale.”

Alix shrugged. “Do what you want, I’m gonna stay here and eat.”

* * *

“Hey Marinette.”

Marinette jumped, her arms swinging out instinctually. Lila took a step back and laughed. “Whoa, I didn’t expect that. Sorry for sneaking up on you.”

Marinette flushed. “What are you doing here?” She demanded.

Lila gestured to the plenteous buffet. “Looking for munchies.”

“Munchies?”

“Yeah.” Lila popped a tuna square into her mouth. “It’s all really good. Why are you hiding?”

“I’m not hiding.”

“Yes, you were.” Lila swooped down to peer from Marinette’s perspective. “Are you spying Chloe? Who’s that besides him? Oh, that’s Adrien Agreste!” She chatted excitedly. “I remember him from that Elle cover. You’re spying on Adrien Agreste? Ah, wasn’t his father your favourite designer? No wonder. If you want to talk to him, you should just go. He’s apparently a really nice person.”

Marinette scowled. “Stop talking to me like we’re friends,” she said. “I don’t need your advice.”

Lila frowned. “What happened?”

“What?”

“To you?” Lila said. “You never cared about me until the whole Chat Noir thing. I understand how the average person might be mad, but you’re pretty much obsessed. Did you have a personal investment?”

“No!” Marinette huffed. “It’s none of your business.”

“Do you really like Chat Noir that much?”

“I just can’t stand liars.”

“Then you wouldn’t be able to stand anyone,” Lila said. “And I hate to be the one to point this out, but your friends are the biggest pack of hypocrites I have ever seen. So I lied, so I used someone's reputation for my own fame. At least I can admit it. Alya is still claiming she’s a good journalist even though she’s pretty much tabloid trash.”

“Don’t talk about my friends like that,” Marinette snapped.

“And you,” Lila said. “You act so self-righteous, pretending you have the moral high ground in every situation. Chat Noir himself requested that everyone back down, he’s forgiven me. What makes you so special to think that you’re exempt to continue? You think being this irrational proves you’re a better person?”

“Don’t talk to me about Chat Noir,” Marinette said. “You’re the one the who used him in the first place.”

“Yeah,” Lila said. “I did. And then I apologised and he forgave me. We’re moving on. You should try that sometimes.”

Lila stood up before Marinette could push her over. 

“I don’t want us to be enemies,” she said. “And I don’t know what issues you have, but either say it out loud, or drop it. It’s annoying dealing with you like this.” Lila looked up. “I think Adrien’s assistant is trying to make him leave. You should talk to him now before you lose the chance.”

And Lila left, leaving Marinette fuming.

* * *

“Are you still talking to Lila Rossi?” Ladybug demanded.

Chat Noir looks taken-aback. “You contacted me at 4am in the morning for this?” He asked. “My Lady, I have a sleep schedule to maintain.”

“Answer the question.”

Chat Noir pressed his lips together. “Yes.”

“Call it off,” Ladybug snapped.

Chat Noir frowned. “Why?”

Ladybug gaped. “Why?” She repeated. “Do I have to list the reasons? She’s a liar. She used you, she used us both.”

“She’s not doing that now,” Chat Noir said. “She’s getting better.”

Ladybug pressed her fingers against her temple, breathing against her glove. “Okay,” she said, voice visibly calm. “Why would you see her?”

“We don’t do anything,” Chat Noir said defensively. “We just sit together. She tells me about her life sometimes.”

Ladybug gave a disbelieving laugh. “Seriously? That’s even worse. You know you’re not supposed to get attached to civilians, Chat.”

He looked away. “I know.”

“And sitting together? You can’t sit anywhere else?”

“Well, she doesn’t ask me irritating questions,” Chat Noir retorted.

There was a silence, Ladybug glared.

“Sorry.”

“Hanging around Lila Rossi will only put her in danger,” Ladybug said. “Call it off, Chat.”

He didn’t answer.

“Don’t be selfish,” Ladybug continued. “Look, if you have problems, why don’t you talk to me?”

“It’s different,” Chat Noir muttered. “There are certain things I can’t tell you.”

Ladybug sighed. “About your civilian life?”

“Yeah.”

Her eyes narrowed. “Did you tell Lila Rossi about your civilian life?”

“No.” His answer was too quick.

“You did.”

“Nothing revealing,” Chat Noir said. “Just some general details.”

“About your parents?”

“Plenty of people die every year,” Chat Noir snapped. 

“You can’t tell anyone about your life,” Ladybug snapped back. “Every little detail that seems insignificant and worthless can all add up to a big picture, I-” Ladybug threw up her hands. “Are you even taking this seriously?” She demanded. “Lives are at risk, and you’re throwing everything away for  _ Lila Rossi _ of all people?”

“I’m not throwing away,” Chat Noir said. “I have everything under control, this doesn’t have to be a big deal, why are you making a big deal out of this?”

“Why am I making a big deal?” Ladybug yelled. “Why are you being so reckless? If you want to talk to Lila Rossi, do it in your civilian self. Don’t go running around as Chat Noir!”

Chat Noir’s face darkened. “Don’t tell me what to do.”

“Even if it’s common sense?” Ladybug asked. “Chat, cut her off. I’m serious.”

Chat Noir’s pupils thinned. “Fine,” he spat before turning away. “Great talk.”

He disappeared. 

* * *

Marinette stirred her tea, looking utterly miserable. 

“Lila Rossi is ruining every single aspect of my life,” she said mournfully. 

“I think your obsession with Lila Rossi is what’s ruining your life,” Alix said.

“Aren’t you supposed to support me?”

Rose shot a sneaky glance to where Lila was eating lunch by herself. She was frowning down at her sandwich, and while she wasn’t expressively unhappy, she was clearly unsatisfied.

“Lila’s been weirdly moody too,” Rose said. “I wonder what happened.”

Marinette sniffed. “What she deserved.” She looked up at everyone’s perplexed glances. “What?”

“Did you cast a curse on her?” Juleka asked. “Why was that so ominous?”

“Do you know something we don’t?” Rose followed.

Marinette waved their questions away. “Just saying that she deserves whatever’s making her miserable.”

“That’s a funny way to look at it,” Alya said. “Girl, I thought you were supposed to be the sweet one out of us.”

Marinette shrugged. “You get what you asked for.”

* * *

Chat Noir hit the floor in a roll, sliding underneath two cars before climbing up the side of a building. The akuma crashed in a second too late, blowing up the ground in an explosion.

Ladybug swooped overhead, looping her yo-yo around one of the akuma’s arms and yanking him up into the sky. Chat Noir turned to follow.

“Help!” A man was crushed underneath one of the concrete chunks. Chat Noir switched directions. 

“I can’t breathe,” the man panted. “I can’t breathe, it’s crushing me-”

“Shut up,” Chat Noir said. “It’s not crushing you. Get out.”

The man blinked. “W-what?”

“Crawl out,” Chat Noir said. 

The man hesitantly twisted his head. Chat Noir was supporting the beam that was threatening to collapse, holding it steady in his clawed hands.

“Get out,” Chat Noir barked and the man hastily began wiggling. “Are you waiting for an engraved invitation?”

“Sorry,” the man apologised and Chat Noir dropped the chunk. “Thank you.”

Chat Noir leapt away without another look back.

* * *

“He’s just so cool,” Nino sighed.

Marinette made a face as she walked past. “What’s Nino obsessed about now?” She asked Alya.

Alya huffed. “Chat Noir.”

“Seriously?”

“Hey.” Nino turned around. “Put some respect on his name.”

“Since when were you a fan?” Nathaniel asked.

“Since I realised how cool he was,” Nino said happily. “No one rocks a leather suit as well as he does.”

Rose wrinkled her nose. “You were always complaining that he was too aggressive.”

“And I’m starting to realise that he’s aggressive but effective,” Nino said.

Lila was listening curiously. “What changed your mind?”

Marinette shot her a glare, but Lila only had eyes for Nino. Nino was flustered. “Well.” He waved absently. “He rescued one of my cousins last weekend, and you should’ve heard how Antonio described it. No-nonsense, straight to the point. Save the civilian, and leave. There wasn’t any time-wasting or sweet words, and it was,” Nino sucked in a breath. “So cool.”

Lila smiled. “See,” she said. “Chat Noir isn’t a bad person, he’s just blunt.”

“And you’re the judge of that?” Marinette asked snidely.

Lila turned to her. “Yeah,” she said simply. “Seeing that I’m possibly the only person in Paris that actually held a conversation with him.”

“Ladybug doesn’t exist in this scenario?”

Marinette was surprised to see Lila’s lips twist a little. “Ladybug is a terrible person.”

It was Alya who exclaimed. “What?”

“I said Ladybug is a terrible person,” Lila repeated. “Sorry to burst your bubble.”

“Well, that’s just rude,” Chloe said. “How dare you disrespect my BFF like this?”

Lila snorted. “The only person who has any real claims to the BFF role is Chat Noir. And if you hear how he talks about her, you wouldn’t have any hope for their ‘friendship’.”

Marinette was stunned.

“What do you mean by that?” Alya demanded. “What did Chat Noir say?”

“Sit down,” Lila snapped. “No more interviews. Unlike all of you, I respect his privacy.”

“You can’t just say that and expect us not to question it,” Alix said. “What the hell does that mean? What did he say? If Ladybug is a terrible person, I think we deserve to know.”

Lila gave a cynical laugh. “Oh, you don’t have to worry,” she said. “Ladybug loves all her fawning little civilian followers. She just has no respect for her partner.”

Lila sniffed as the class glanced at each other, racing questions across their faces. 

“After all my fuss about my debacle,” Lila said. “I thought you would have learned to separate the image from the reality.”

* * *

This time Marinette cornered Lila in the bathroom.

“I’m getting a deja vu,” Lila said. “And also, I really have to pee. Privacy, please?”

“No.” Marinette slammed the door shut, bolting the manual lock. “What the hell did you mean by that? What did Chat Noir say to you?”

Lila snickered. “You’re so obvious,” she said. “I’m beginning to think you’re taking the crush too far.”

“I don’t have a crush,” Marinette snapped.

“No.” Lila rolled her eyes. “You just think you own him, just like Ladybug.”

Marinette frowned. Lila patted her on the shoulder. 

“You’re so persistent,” Lila said warmly. “With me, then with Chat Noir, and now this. I don’t know if this is a personal thing or if you’re suffering from some fan delusion, but you’re probably not going to back down until I tell you, right?”

Marinette squared her chin. “That’s right.”

“Okay,” Lila said easily. “Ladybug is a piece of shit. Oh, she’s real nice and she has a great plan for saving Paris, but she has utterly no empathy or consideration for anything else. She didn’t become the leader because she’s smarter or because she has the Cure, she became the leader because she convinced Chat Noir he wasn’t good enough.  She tells him they’re equals because she wanted to feel good, like she’s being generous with him. But really, she can’t stand not being in control, she can’t stand not having her way.

If Chat Noir wants to spend a night cruising? If he wants to play in the gardens? If he wants to visit the Louvre? No Chat, you can’t do that, that’s not what the Miraculous is for, it’s for  _ justice _ . She gets to decide what ‘abuse of power’ means, how superheroes are supposed to behave, what they’re supposed to do.

Ladybug gets this, Ladybug gets that,” Lila continued. “Does Ladybug ever stop to think there’s someone else there? Does she ever stop to think what he might want?  No.” And Lila leaned in close to Marinette’s face. “Because all that matters is what Ladybug wants, all that matters is what Marinette wants. Who cares that Chat Noir already forgave? His opinion isn’t important, it’s what Marinette thinks that matters.

Who cares that her classmates are interested in the new girl? But no, Marinette is full of justice, she has to speak her peace, she has to make everyone listen to her. She doesn’t care that there’s a fuck-ton of other shit she could be wasting her time on, this girl  _ wronged  _ Marinette, therefore she’s the one that deserves to go down.  Such the sweet girl, such the everyday Ladybug,” Lila spat. “Until she doesn’t get her way, then see what happens.”

Lila shoved Marinette away and Marinette stumbled back. 

“By the way,” she said, reopening the bathroom lock. “You might want to think about being more subtle. Your classmates might be stupid, but I have fucking eyes.”

* * *

“What’s wrong?” Chat Noir demanded.

Ladybug stopped. “What?”

“You’ve been silent all evening,” he said. “What’s wrong?”

Ladybug looked away. “That’s how you know something’s wrong?” She mused. “Do I talk a lot?”

“No!” Chat Noir frowned. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Ladybug said. And paused. “Are you still meeting Lila Rossi?”

Chat Noir expression shuttered off. “Are you still going on about that? I told you, I cut it off.”

Ladybug fiddled with her fingers. “Why?”

Chat Noir cocked his head. “What do you mean why? You told me to.”

“Is that it?” Ladybug questioned. “You don’t see why I would tell you to?”

“Because it places her in danger?” Chat Noir suggested. “We’re not supposed to interact with civilians?”

“You say that so reluctantly,” Ladybug said. “You don’t believe it?”

“Believe what?”

“That you’re putting Lila in danger?”

Chat Noir blinked. “Honestly?” He said. “No, I’m careful. I don’t even know how you found out.”

Ladybug bit her lip and turned away. “If I haven’t told you to, would you still be visiting her?”

Chat Noir shrugged. “Yeah, most likely. Sorry.”

“Don’t apologise,” Ladybug said harshly. “So that’s it? The reason why you stopped talking to her isn’t because of the dangers but because I told you to?”

“Yeah.” Chat Noir was looking confused now. “I mean, you’re always right, aren’t you?”

Ladybug looked down. Then she walked over to the edge of the roof to sit down. Chat Noir followed in hesitant steps.

“My Lady?”

“Do you think I’m controlling,” Ladybug asked. 

She could feel Chat Noir’s palpable bewilderment. “No,” he said. “Where is all this coming from?”

Ladybug wrapped her arms around her legs. “Do you hide things from me? Not about your civilian life, things you do as Chat Noir.”

He thought about it. “Not really, there was just visiting Lila.”

“Nothing else?” A shake of his head. “I’m hiding things from you.”

“Oh,” Chat Noir said. “Okay, I’m glad you can tell me that.”

Ladybug turned to look at him. “That’s it?”

“What?”

“You’re not gonna ask me what those things are?”

“No?” 

“Why not?” She demanded.

Chat Noir looked around as if searching for cameras. “They’re your private things, aren’t they? I can’t ask you that.”

Ladybug was silent. Then she stood up. “I’m not feeling very well,” she said. “I think I should go home.”

“That’s okay.” Chat Noir watched her go. “Don’t worry about patrol, I’ll finish it.”

“Don’t you want to know why I don’t feel well?”

Chat Noir shook his head. “You don’t have to tell me.”

* * *

Alix beckoned at Alya and after a cautious glance at Marinette, Alya darted over.

“What the hell is wrong with her now?” Alix asked. “Why is she like that?”

Marinette had her head laid on the desk, repeatedly clicking her mechanical pencil until the lead dropped out, only to crush it into tiny pieces and start all over again.

“No idea,” Alya said. “She wouldn’t tell me anything.”

“I know,” Lila said, walking in. Marinette just continued clicking, ignoring Lila’s presence. “She needed a good dose of reality and she got one, that’s what.”

Rose stared, mystified. “What does that mean?”

* * *

Alya nudged Marinette.

“Ow,” she mumbled. “What?”

“Look!” Alya hissed but deflated at Marinette’s disinterest. “Okay, if this doesn’t cheer you up, nothing will.”

Marinette blinked blearily at the whiteboard. Madame Bustier smiled kindly at her. “A fashion contest?”

“A GABRIEL fashion contest,” Alya corrected. “That his son will be judging.”

“Oh.” Marinette pushed herself up and frowned. “Adrien’s judging?”

"Along with a bunch of other celebrities," Alya added. “Isn’t that exciting?”

Marinette scanned the conditions and sighed, propping her head on her elbow. “There’s 50 other schools in our district.”

“And one amazing Chloe Bourgeois.” Chloe smirked up at them. “May the best woman win, Dupain-Cheng?”

Marinette narrowed her eyes. "Don't tempt me."

* * *

Lila pulled off her boots and clicked her light on. Her soul almost jumped out of her body when she processed the figure by the window.

“Christ,” she hissed, one hand braced against her panicking heart. “Jesus, a little warning?”

“Sorry,” Chat Noir said. “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Lila dropped her bag and pulled her hair back into a ponytail. Chat Noir looks demure, not sad but noticeably more muted than usual.

“Are you okay?” She approached carefully. “I thought Ladybug forbade you from seeing me anymore.”

“She did,” Chat Noir said. “And it’s still on-going. But I think she might be taking my Miraculous soon.”

Lila froze. “What?” She demanded. “Why? Is this about the new heroes? They’re nothing compared to you, Chat, they can’t do half of what you can.”

A wry smile tugged at his lips. “Thanks,” he said. “But it’s not that. She’s being suspiciously nice, kept asking me what I want to do and what I think. Almost like a sort of last hurray before I get retired.”

“Oh.” Lila huffed. “You had me all worried." He was tall, and her window was small. But for some reason, there always seemed to be a lot of space between them. “Maybe she’s finally considering you as part of the team rather than an aspect.”

“I was always part of the team.”

“That’s what she wants you to think.”

Chat Noir frowned. “I don’t like it.”

“Why?”

He shrugged. “It takes up too much time. I don’t have much to contribute anyway.”

“Don’t say that,” Lila said sharply. “You have a lot to contribute, don’t let yourself think that.” Something was nagging at her. “You thought Ladybug was going to  _ take  _ your Miraculous?”

“Yeah.”

Lila frowned. “Can she do that?”

“Yeah.”

“Can you take her Miraculous?”

Chat Noir turned to her. “No?”

Lila threw up her hands. “But she can take yours?”

“Yeah.”

“Why?”

“She’s…” Chat Noir hesitated. “She’s the leader.”

Lila gaped. “You are not equals,” she said. “I don’t care how blind you are to everything else, but you have to see this. This proves it, more than anything, she does not consider you as an equal. What is equal about this?”

“We’re equal in power-”

“That means jack-shit,” Lila snapped. “No one measures marriage by power, no one measure friendship by power. You don’t choose military leaders based on how many push-ups they can do. Relationships are about respect. She can take your Miraculous  _ away _ ? That is the ultimate sign of disrespect, why does she have that power? Why do you have no choice but to accept it?”

Chat Noir didn’t answer.

Lila gave a disbelieving laugh. “The new heroes, do you know who they are?”

A slight hesitation. “...no.”

“She doesn’t tell you?”

“No.”

“You never even had a say in who they should be? She just decides on her own?”

Chat Noir looked away. “I make bad choices,” he said. “If I was in charge, we would’ve lost long ago.”

“Uh-huh, who would you have chosen?”

Chat Noir stared into her eyes. “I would have chosen you.”

Lila blinked, warmth suddenly flooding her veins. She wished the light wasn’t on but Chat Noir could still see in the dark. 

“Really?” Lila muttered, patting her cheeks. “Wow, I’m...flattered.”

“I think you would’ve been a great Fox,” Chat Noir said honestly.

Lila pushed her pride back, this wasn’t the time. “Okay,” she said. “Tell me why.”

Chat Noir thought about it. “You’re a liar and a deceiver, and you wouldn't hesitate to hurt someone if necessary. You’re someone who could stand by themselves, you don’t need to be part of a plan or a group. You’re quick and observant, you could calculate a situation in seconds and think up a counter-measure. You don’t rely on others, but you have a strangely powerful sense of pride and loyalty. Being backed into a corner would only make you dangerous, you would fight to the last tooth if necessary. For you, fighting dirty or being a coward isn’t a failure or a humiliation, because at the end of all day, all that matters to you...is winning.”

Lila had to fight her smile. “Can you see what’s different about your thoughts compared to Ladybug’s?”

“Yeah,” Chat Noir said. “I’m going to get myself killed faster.”

“No,” Lila corrected. “You’re not a lawful person. Ladybug is all about law and order, being true and honest and helpful. You just want to get the job done. And sometimes you’re a little unethical, but you don’t do what’s unnecessary and you don’t waste time. Ladybug is the personalisation of all those red-tape websites and children’s PSAs. She’s all about being ethical, going by the rules, doing what’s ‘right’. You’re the one doing what’s needed to be done, finishing the job.”

Chat Noir seems sceptical. “You think that’s a good thing?”

“Who’s the current Fox?”

“I don’t know.”

“Yes, you do,” Lila said. “It’s not like Ladybug is good at being subtle. It’s the LadyBlogger, isn’t it?”

Chat Noir's silence was only damning. 

“See,” Lila said. “She went for someone who’s all about ‘revealing the truth’ and ‘searching for evidence.’ Kind of a sick metaphor for what they both really are, isn’t it? What does that show about Ladybug? Alya practically worships her, hangs onto her every word, playing out Ladybug’s every order. You think she can do shit on her own? She relies on Ladybug for everything, just like how Ladybug forces you to be completely nothing without her.”

“Rena Rogue is a good hero.”

“With Ladybug jabbering on, I’m sure she is,” Lila said. “But if you had been the leader, Chat? You wouldn’t have cared about being nice to people or being polite, you do what’s necessary. For someone who talks so much about being a superhero and not a celebrity, she sure spends a lot of time chumming it up with her fans, doesn’t she? Who the hell approaches their own blogger to extend an interview and pretend she’s doing them a favour? You see any police Captains out here making social medias to connect with their fans?”

“She created the Instagram for me,” Chat Noir defended.

“What? To tell the public how nice you are?”

He nodded.

“And why would she waste her time doing that?”

“It’s for safety,” Chat Noir said. “I can’t be feared by the people I protect.”

“No one fears you,” Lila snapped. “You don’t own people jack-shit. If you’re truly not celebrities, why do you have to smile at people to convince them you’re not a villain? Why do you have to be nice to people? Why can’t you just do your job and leave? Face it, Chat, Ladybug wants to be liked. She wanted to be adored.”

Chat Noir’s face looks halfway between registration and argument. He shook his head. “Don’t talk about her like this,” he said firmly. “She protects Paris.”

“Chat.” Lila grabbed his arm and she could feel his muscle jump. She doesn’t let go. “She doesn’t care about you, she cares about owning you. The moment you start ‘rebelling’, doing things she doesn’t like, doing things that aren’t her way, she’s going to replace you. And she’s going to tell everyone it’s for their own safety because Chat Noir has been acting unreliably, abusing your power or some other bullshit.”

She shook his arm and stared deep into those beautiful green eyes.

“Tell me I’m wrong,” she demanded. “Tell me that wouldn’t be how it plays out.”

Chat Noir didn’t answer, his lips parting emptily.

Lila swallowed. All her anger and incensement seemed to evaporate. “Don’t let her take your Miraculous,” she whispered. “Please don’t. It’s yours, it’s yours to keep. Don’t let her take that away too, she has no right to take it away. And don’t be nice to people if you don’t want to, don’t let Ladybug put you on video, don't let people drag you to interviews. You own them nothing, you understand?  _ Nothing _ . You do enough. They have no right to demand more.”

* * *

“He’s here,” Marc hissed, darting into the room.

“Who?” Nathaniel whirled around blindly as his boyfriend began fanatically patting his hair before a mirror. “Who’s here?”

“Students!” Monsieur Badeaux announced, stepping into the room with flourish. “I know you have all been working very hard on your projects.”

Marinette frowned over her mannequin. Monsieur Badeaux was possibly her favourite teacher, but he usually doesn’t interrupt them like this. 

“So, as a reward,” Badeaux continued. “Someone is here to offer advice and encouragement.”

Adrien Agreste peeked around the door, smiling. He was wearing jeans and a hoodie, his heavily pierced right ear switched out for softer gold jewellery. 

“Hello,” he said. “It’s nice to meet you all.”

Marinette gasped as exclamations of surprises rang throughout the room.

“Now.” Monsieur Badeaux raised his hands. “Don’t overwhelm Adrien, his entourage is very concerned for his safety.”

“Come off it, Monsieur Badeaux.” Adrien laughed as he walked into the room. “Have a little faith in your students. Here.” He placed a basket full of high-end snacks and expensive chocolate on the table. “On the GABRIEL company, to thank you for all your hard work.”

Marinette circled around the outskirts shyly as her fellow competitors chatted up excitedly to Adrien. He was wearing less makeup here, something she just realised he was doing at Chloe’s birthday, but the look suits him. There was something more personal and vulnerable about the barer face.

“Marinette,” he said, as the initial hubbub finally died away. “And Nathaniel. I knew you were the artistic ones.”

Nathaniel blinked. “You can tell? Is it some model thing?”

Adrien laughed. “Call it a gut-instinct,” he said. “I don’t believe we had the pleasure of meeting.”

“Marc Anciel,” Marc said shyly, shaking Adrien’s offered hand. “I really liked you in  _ Cannoli _ .”

Marc blushed but Adrien looked delighted. “Really? People kept telling me it was terrible, and my team tried their best to discourage me from it. I thought it was amazing.”

“It is,” Marc agreed. “Completely snubbed. People only like indie films if they’re made by big names, which,” Marc rolled his eyes. “Completely ruins the point.” 

“It’s a tragedy for the market.” Adrien shook his head. “No talent, just titles.”

“Are you here to warn us?” Marinette joked. She tried not to get too light-headed when Adrien turned in her direction.

“Absolutely,” he said. “No, for real, there’s too much talent for the industry to handle. Don’t feel disappointed if you lose, because the judges can only see dollar-signs.”

“Aren’t you a judge?” Nathaniel asked.

Adrien looks mournful. “A bought one. I’m just here to balance out the youth vote, I don’t actually have a say in the winning.”

Marinette laughed along with everyone else, but there was a sudden twinge of anxiety.

When Monsieur Badeaux ordered for everyone to return to their work, she couldn’t resist beckoning Adrien in while he was wandering around.

“Hey?” He said. "What's up?" 

“Oh, nothing,” Marinette said. “I...want to ask you something, but I feel like it’ll be a stupid question, you probably have to answer this every day.”

Adrien smiled. “Let me judge how stupid it is.”

“Do you really not have a say in the winning?”

“This is the first time anyone has asked me that,” Adrien said. “Yes and no. I do have a vote, but it isn’t as impactful as the other judges’. Don’t rely on me to tip the ballot.”

“Oh,” Marinette said. “Well, what do you think about my dress?”

Adrien tilted his head, scanning it over.

“Don’t worry about hurting my feelings,” Marinette said hastily. “I just want the truth.”

“The truth?” Adrien mused. “The truth is that it’s pretty good. Do you have any background in sewing?”

“I took some classes,” Marinette said bashfully. “But I learned mostly from YouTube.”

He laughed. “YouTube is a great place to start,” he said. “My honest assessment is...you’re clearly inexperienced with this pattern, but it shows in more of a mnemonic than a mistake way. You’re doing pretty well, and the judges love personal touches. I can say you that definitely have a better chance of winning than Nathaniel.”

Marinette gasped and Adrien chuckled. 

“Sorry Nathaniel.”

“No sweat,” Nathaniel said. “I’m just doing this for fun.”

“And you’re doing well.” Adrien gave a thumbs-up. “Just not in a competition way.”

Marc laughed. “Well, at least you’re honest.”

“Adrikins?” Everyone groaned as the door slammed open and Chloe thundered in. “Adrikins, are you in here?”

Adrien raised a hand. “Hey, Chlo.”

She latched onto his arm and Marinette frowned as Chloe pouted, pushing herself up on him.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were here?” Chloe whined. “Ugh, I’m so embarrassed. You see how ugly this school is?”

“It’s a beautiful school,” Adrien said. “I like it.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“They dropped me off randomly,” Adrien said. “I didn’t know where I'd be either.” Just like at the party, Adrien seems to be picking up on the repercussions of Chloe’s presence. “Say Chlo, why don’t you give me a tour?”

Chloe brightened. “Of course.” And she dragged him out. “I’ll show you my classroom!”

Nathaniel watched them go. “They’re really friends?” He said. “I thought Chloe was lying.”

“And Adrien is so nice too,” Marc added. “How did he end up with her?”

Marinette pursed her lips. “They’re childhood friends,” she said reluctantly. “They grew up together. Maybe he was just hesitant to ditch her.”

“Even a friend like Chloe?” Nathaniel mused.

Marinette shrugged. “They grew up together.”

* * *

“And this is my desk.” Chloe tapped on a front row seat. “Sabrina’s desk, some other girl’s, some other guy’s, this is the back of the classroom. I should show you my locker.”

Adrien laughed. “You act like this in school?”

“What’s wrong with acting like this in school?”

“Nothing,” he said. “Show me your locker.”

Chloe grabbed Adrien’s hand, taking them down a few steps and growled in irritation as Lila Rossi suddenly walked in, carrying a stack of paper.

“Rossi,” she snarled. “What are you doing here?”

“Are we going to have this conversation every time?” Lila rolled her eyes. “This is my class. Why are you here after school?” She dropped the stack on Madame Bustier’s desk, her eyes widening. “Are you Adrien Agreste?”

“Yeah,” he smiled. “Nice to meet you.”

Chloe sniffed as Lila came forward and shook his hand. “Nice to meet you too,” she said. “I loved you in  _ Night Bird Fly _ .”

“Everyone in this school seems familiar with my most obscure works.”

“This is Lila Rossi,” Chloe introduced loudly. “The liar girl.”

“Hmm?”

Lila sighed. “I was the one who made big news a while back,” she confessed. “For lying about knowing Chat Noir?”

“Oh.” Adrien hammered a fist into his palm. “I thought you looked familiar. But Chat Noir forgave you, didn’t he?”

“Yes,” Lila said. “But people like to take things into their own hands.”

“Once a liar,” Chloe said loftily. “Always a liar.”

“Uh-huh.” Lila was unimpressed. “As you can tell, no one likes me much.”

Adrien turned to Chloe. “Is that why you never introduced her to me?” He asked. “Lila’s also your classmate, isn’t she?”

Chloe sneered. “Why would I make the effort? Lila can tell you that’s she’s the Duchess of Sussex or something herself.”

Lila smiled tightly as Adrien frowned. “So, what’s a big-name celebrity doing in our humble little school?”

“I’m looking over the Dupont competitors,” Adrien said.

“For the GABRIEL competition,” Lila nodded. “And you’re on a tour?”

Chloe inserted herself between them. “I’m giving the tour,” she snapped. “Back out of this, Rossi.”

“Don’t say that,” Adrien said. “If it wouldn’t trouble you, would you mind leading me around as well?”

“Really?” Lila blinked.

“What?” Chloe demanded. “You want her? She’s a-”

“Liar,” Adrien finished. “Yes, you’ve been very clear on that matter but you have also been a rather biased tour guide. It’ll be nice to have another pair of eyes. The school bathrooms aren’t really encrusted with rats, is it?”

Lila grinned. “You get the occasional cockroach, but it’s pretty clean.”

“Come on, Chloe.” Adrien looped an arm around the sulking girl. “Let’s go. I want to see your locker.”

* * *

Marinette sighed. “He’s so dreamy,” she whispered. 

The girls snickered. 

“I thought you invited us over because you missed us,” Mylene teased. “Not because you have a crush.”

“I do not,” Marinette denied. “I’m just saying, he’s so cool, even better in person.”

“I can’t believe I missed my chance twice,” Alya complained. “He didn’t think it might be nice to send a warning beforehand?”

“Monsieur Badeaux was surprised too,” Juleka said thoughtfully. “I wonder why he came back again.”

Alix laughed. “Because the winners have already been decided,” she said. “Trust me, my dad hosts these kinds of competitions. The judges already finished their evaluation, Adrien is probably their spy. Someone at Francois Dupont ended up on the podium, and they’re making sure the final product doesn’t embarrass them.”

Marinette straightened up. “Really?”

Rose gave an excited gasp. “That means you won, Marinette!”

Marinette blushed. “No, it doesn’t.”

“Oh, don’t be so modest,” Alya snorted. “You’re the best in the entire school, there's only one entry they could be here for.”

“Unless,” Juleka said slyly. “You think Adrien isn’t interested in the entry as much as the designer.”

Marinette choked and Mylene laughed. “Don’t even joke about that,” Marinette warned.

“He has been hanging around our classroom a lot,” Alix said thoughtfully. “It could mean someone in our class won, but it could also mean,” Alix’s eyes flashed. “Someone’s caught his attention.”

Alya grinned. “Wouldn’t it be cool to date a celebrity?”

“Don’t joke!” Marinette insisted, and hurled a pillow at a giggling Alya. “Geez, guys.” She huffed as she sat down again. Marinette’s fingers played anxious circles on her carpet. “Do you really think so?”

The girls burst into laughter and Marinette turned red.

“I knew it,” Alya crowed. “You do like him.”

“Who wouldn’t?” Rose piped up loyally. “Those eyes…”

“Those thighs,” Alix said. “Someone is not skipping leg day.”

“You should ask him,” Mylene urged.

“Are you insane?” Marinette said. “I can’t do that, I’ll only embarrass myself.”

“You don’t think anyone would fall in love with a beautiful, talented designer?” Alya asked.

“A celebrity wouldn’t.”

“Hmmm.” Alix leaned forward, a calculating glint in her eye. “Marinette, I’m about to take a page out of Kim’s book. Wanna make a bet?”

Marinette eyed her suspiciously. “What kind of bet?”

“What are your chances of winning the competition?”

Marinette huffed. “With all of Paris competing? Low.”

“And what are the chances of Adrien Agreste falling in love with you?”

“Lower.”

Alix snapped her fingers. “If you win the competition, ask Adrien out.”

Marinette gaped.

“Oh, that’s a great idea,” Rose said. “And so romantic too.”

“You’ll be too hooked up on euphoria to even feel the disappointment,” Juleka agreed. “It’s fail-proof.”

“It’s not fail-proof,” Marinette hissed. “Everyone will see it and my humiliation will be eternally engraved.”

Alix rolled her eyes. “I didn’t say do it in front of a crowd,” she said. “Do it somewhere quiet. Don’t stutter and you’ll get it over and done with in 10 seconds. What do you have to lose?”

“My dignity?”

Alya held out her pinkie. “Do it, girl,” she said. “You could do with some self-love. You deserve the win and you certainly deserve a cute boyfriend. Life is full of chances, take them.”

Marinette hesitated and Juleka nudged her.

“Do it,” Mylene chanted and Rose joined in. “Do it, do it, do it.”

“Alright,” Marinette laughed and linked her pinkie around Alya’s. “But if I end up crying, you better all be there to comfort me.”

“Done,” Alya said cheerfully. “You better treat us all to an ice-cream when you win.”

* * *

“Go,” Ladybug roared. “Rena, below, Chat, to the side!”

Ladybug soared overhead, shooting down a volley of ammo from the tennis ball launcher as Chat Noir attacked from the flank. With a roar of pain, the akuma twisted around, but Chat Noir was too fast. Rena Rogue, on the other hand, was too slow, and the akuma triumphantly managed to grab her as she tried to slide past.

The akuma grinned, but the smirk faded as Rena Rogue vanished. Carapace burst out of nowhere and aimed his shield at the akuma’s face.

“That’s what you get for not paying attention.” And Shell-ter exploded.

In the aftermath, Ladybug released the cleansed butterfly as the team coagulated around her.

“That was amazing,” Rena Rogue gushed. “You did great, Carapace.”

“So did you, babe.” Carapace winked back.

Ladybug smiled. “Nice work everyone,” she said. “Thanks for lending me your help today, Rena Rogue, Carapace. We couldn’t have won without you.”

“Anytime.” Rena Rogue saluted as her pendant began to beep. “Oh no.”

Right on cue, Carapace’s bracelet began flashing as well.

Rena Rogue sighed. “I guess that’s it for today.”

“Thanks for your help,” Chat Noir said quietly. He nodded at Ladybug. “I’ll take my leave.”

“Bye kitty,” Ladybug called as Chat Noir vanished.

“It always creeps me out when he does that,” Rena said as she took off her pendant. “I could never get used to it.”

Ladybug laughed. “It comes in handy during battles.”

* * *

“Ohhh.” Alya's hands trembled as she brushed them over Marinette’s poofy pink dress. “This is so cute!”

Marinette laughed. “This was just one night of work,” she admitted. “Not anything fancy.”

“Still.” Alya looked over the rest of the hall. “This little thing is better than everything they have combined.”

The Lotus Hotel hosted the banquet and the exhibition. Marinette’s pink gown trailed over the floor as she chatted with her friends, walking around and taking a tour of all the other student’s works.

“Is that Chloe’s?” Rose asked dubiously. A monstrosity of white fur mixed with boho fashion. “That actually looks really good. But there’s no way she made that.”

“Course not,” Alya said. “It’s not a school competition without Chloe cheating. Oh my god.” Her jaw dropped as the next dress came into sight. “Is that yours, Marinette?”

“Yeah,” Marinette said shyly. “I changed the sleeves a little.”

“The sleeves?” Alya demanded. “I barely recognise it.”

Marinette’s ruqun was the result of many nights of bleeding fingers and sore eyes. Red silk layered over black, the shoulders and sleeves intricately hand-embroidered with gold thread.

“This is amazing,” Juleka gasped, walking around the display. “This looks like actual fashion, it looks like professional haute couture. You’re definitely going to win.”

“Don’t get my hopes up.”

“Actually, I can second that.” Adrien popped out of nowhere. The girls screamed. “Sorry,” he said. “But I can second that. You’re definitely going to win.”

“Not you too,” Marinette complained. “Now my hopes really are up. The fall is going to hit me hard.”

Alya nudged her. “Have a little faith in yourself,” she scolded. “A blind man could see all this talent.”

“Anyone could see it,” Adrien followed. “Congratulations in advance, Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng.”

“Wait,” Rose suddenly blurted out as Adrien turned to leave. “Where will you be after the banquet?”

“After the banquet? Heading home probably.”

“Oh.” Rose seems disappointed. “You won’t stay?”

“Probably to do some final details, but for not long.”

“Where will you be? Doing the details that is.”

Adrien looks faintly amused. “Am I being stalked?”

Rose blushed. “You don’t have to tell me.”

He laughed. “No, sorry, I didn’t mean it seriously. I’ll be at the backrooms, the ones near the southern hall. You can just knock on the door and ask for me.”

“Oh,” Rose brightened. “Thank you!”

He gave a final nod to all the girls before leaving.

“What was that?” Marinette asked. “You want to talk to him?”

Rose turned glittering eyes on her. “I’m not,” she said. “You will be.”

Marinette frowned. “What? Why?”

Alix groaned. “I knew you’ll forget.”

“Forget what?” And then Marinette’s mind rebooted. “Oh no, guys. Come on, it was a stupid bet.”

“Nope,” Alya said. “Not accepting that. You can’t back out now, that was the promise.”

“But it's embarrassing,” Marinette whined. 

“You miss a hundred percent of the shots you don't take,” Mylene said. “Don’t make Future Marinette regret this moment. YOLO, right?”

“I’ll hold your hand afterwards,” Alix offered.

Marinette sighed. “It’ll be all your fault if I end up crying.” 

“We already planned for that,” Rose said cheerfully. “Either way, you’ll be going home with at least one trophy tonight.”

* * *

“Hello?” Marinette knocked hesitantly on the back room door. There was a loud sign prohibiting trespassers and non-staff, but the entire place was deserted. “Hello?” She frowned. Did Adrien leave already?

She nudged the door open, peeking inside. There was a mess of papers and miscellaneous objects, a microphone dropped carelessly on the floor. The lights were on but it was empty, maybe everyone did go home.

Marinette thought about going back, but the girls would never take that for an answer.

Sighing, Marinette walked in, stepping over the clusters. 

“Hello?” She called again. “Adrien?”

She has never been in the backstage of any fashion exhibit before, and it was only for a student’s contest but she couldn’t resist her curiosity. There was some locked doors and some opened rooms. One dressing table was piled high with eyeshadow palettes and brushes.

Marinette walked around the area and satisfactorily deemed it a defeat when she heard voices.

“...not accepting anyone?”

“Hello?” She walked towards the sound.

“Not anymore,” a girl laughed. “She wouldn’t trust any boy.”

“Not even me?” Came the teasing reply.

“Hmmm. Well, she might be persuaded if you’re  _ very _ charming, but I doubt it. Italian mothers go hard.”

Marinette frowned, suddenly cautious. Those voices sound familiar.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry.”

A chuckle. “Stop apologising every time! Seriously, I’m not that delicate.”

“I was a bit under-sensitive.”

“You weren’t,” the boy reassured. Marinette was starting to get a sick feeling in her gut. It couldn’t be…no it can’t be. “I like hearing you talk about your mother. I’m being ‘raised’ but a single parent too.”

“She’s not really single, she just has a complicated relationship with my dad.”

“Ah. The together-but-not-really deal. I’ve seen some of those.”

Some shuffling, like someone was sitting down.

“Do you miss your dad?”

“Kinda. But I don’t even miss my mum and she’s right here with me. Besides.” The voice turned sly. “I don’t need any other boy aside from the one here.”

“Are you comparing me to your father?”

“Maybe. Do you have any oppositions to being called ‘daddy’?”

An uncontrollable burst of laughter. “Why are you like this?”

"Born this way, baby."

Marinette looked into the door just as Lila pulled Adrien in for a kiss.


	3. A More Risky Angle

“Don’t!” Marinette burst into the room and Lila and Adrien sprang apart, gasping.

“Marinette?” Lila placed a hand over her heart. “What the hell, where did you come from?”

“Oh, shoot.” Adrien pushed himself up. “Marinette, I’m so sorry, I completely forgot. Is Rose still out there-”

“Are you dating her?” Marinette demanded.

Lila frowned and Adrien paused.

“Err.” He looks sheepish. “We’re actually not sure what’s going on right now, and I’ll appreciate it if you don’t tell anyone.”

“Don’t,” Marinette implored. “Don’t date her, she’s a liar.”

Lila’s cheeks flushed red. “Are you still going on about that?” She asked incredulously. “Are you serious? It happened almost a year ago, let it go!”

Marinette ignored her. “Lila didn’t tell you what she did, did she?”

“About the Chat Noir things?” Adrien looked hesitantly between them, the bad blood was practically boiling. “Yeah, I already know. She told me everything.”

“Everything?” Marinette scowled. “Did she now?”

“Yes.” Lila snarled as she pushed herself in front. “Yes, I did. Marinette, I don’t want to be your enemy, but this is getting really fucking annoying. Will you let me live my life? It was one fucking mistake.”

“One mistake that stretched over months,” Marinette spat. “One mistake that you dragged my friends in, dragged a superhero in. Adrien doesn’t know that, does he?”

“I do,” Adrien said. “Actually. She told me everything everything. I know that Lila made some bad choices before, but she’s changing now.”

“Bad choices?” Marinette laughed derisively. “You can’t change from bad choices when you never apologised. You can’t move on from bad choices if you’re doing the exact same thing again.”

“I apologised hundred of times,” Lila roared. “To you, to Alya, to Ladybug and Chat Noir, to every person in Paris. I know that doesn’t grant me forgiveness, but you can’t say that I never tried!”

“What do you mean ‘again’?” Adrien asked.

Marinette snorted. “First it’s Chat Noir,” she said. “Now it’s Adrien Agreste. Who’s next, Lila? Gonna go for Jagged Stone?”

Marinette stumbled back as Lila shoved her violently. Adrien snapped forward, faster than Marinette expected, and hauled Lila back.

“Lila,” he reprimanded.

Lila was panting. There were tears in her eyes. “What the hell is wrong with you?” She asked, voice wet. “You can’t accept that people can change? Once a liar, always a liar? People can’t move on from past mistakes?”

Marinette pushed herself up. “You haven’t changed at all, Lila,” she snapped. “You’re still the same. Here you are, leeching off another celebrity for your fame.”

“I like Adrien,” Lila yelled. “I really like him. I can’t like people now? There always has to be an ulterior motive now?”

“Marinette.” Adrien pulled Lila behind him, protectively shielding her as she fully started sobbing. “Look, I can’t claim to know Lila as well as you do, and I have never been directly hurt by what she has done. But what you’re doing...it’s over-excessive. She’s a kind person, and I like her too.”

“Adrien, I’m serious,” Marinette said. “Whatever she’s showing you, don’t fall for it. She fooled us for months with a facade. A few weeks from now, she’ll be telling everyone all sorts of lies about you to boast her own reputation.”

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Lila screamed. “How many amends have I made? How many times have I apologised? How many times have I tried to be friends again? You don’t like me? That’s fine, that’s my fault, I accept it. But you can’t ruin my life over it!”

“Don’t date her.” Marinette stared into Adrien’s eyes. “Seriously, take my advice, don’t. She’ll use you up without a second glance back.”

Something seemed to flicker over Adrien’s face, a kind of vacant state, his eyes turning temporarily blank. It went away as quickly as it had come but Marinette frowned, taking a step back. The expression was unnervingly familiar. 

“Marinette,” Adrien said lightly. “I want you to know that I hear all of your concerns, that I’m listening to your words. But I already know what Lila has done, and she demonstrated great remorse to me.”

“Really.”

“Really,” Adrien said firmly. “She did. And now, I’m dating her out of my own volition. I’m sorry, but I’ll appreciate it if you stop harassing her over this.”

Marinette shot him a disbelieving look. “Are you serious?”

“Yes,” he said. “I am. I won’t interfere with what’s going on between you two, but I would also ask that you do not interfere between us.” A pause. “And again, please don’t tell anyone about this.”

Marinette shook her head, backing away. “All my classmates didn’t believe me either,” she warned. “All of them said the same thing, that Lila was kind, that she wasn’t lying.”

“I know,” Adrien said. “I know.”

“Well,” Marinette said, voice hard. “At least, I tried.”

She whirled around and stamped out, anger building like a storm in her chest. She slammed the backroom door shut and huffed, taking deep breaths, trying to calm herself down.

The door opened behind her and Marinette stared as Adrien came out. 

“Sorry,” he said. “But Rose wanted to talk to me, didn’t she?”

Marinette thought about Rose’s sly words and why she came here in the first place and almost gagged. 

“Forget it,” she said. “It wasn’t important.”

Adrien’s sad eyes followed her as she left.

* * *

“Well, that’s a disappointment,” Alya said.

The celebratory after-party wasn’t as exciting with the hardened lump of rage burning within her. Even the shiny hologram plaque has lost its allure.

“Maybe he was just trying to save face,” Rose proposed timidly. “He’ll probably break up with her in secret.”

Marinette snorted. “I don’t think so,” she said. “He’s completely smitten.  _ Gods _ !” She scrunched up a stray paper and tore at it savagely. “I can’t believe I had a crush on  _ him _ .” The paper dissipated into tiny strips. “He’s a fucking idiot.”

“Well,” Alix said. “At least you’re admitting it now.”

* * *

Lila walked into class just before the bell rang. Marinette hissed but Alya patted her on the shoulder. “Let it go, girl.”

Lila froze, halfway up the stairs. “What did you say?”

Alya looks surprised. “Walk on, Lila,” she said. “Come on, not in class.”

“Lila, are you alright?” Madame Bustier asked. 

Lila was staring down at Marinette in incredulity and Marinette glared back. The class looked between them. Lila’s jaw worked but she said nothing. “Sorry, Madame Bustier,” she muttered, sitting down. “Please continue with the class.”

* * *

Lila stepped into the bathroom and glared at Aurore. Aurore frowned back. “What?”

“I need to talk to Marinette,” she said. “Get out.”

“What?” Aurore said. “No. Hey!”

Lila dragged Aurore by the hair, her hands still wet, and threw her out.

“What the hell?” Marinette barked as Lila locked the door. “Are you insane?”

Lila turned on her, eyes flashing. “You told people?” She snarled.

Marinette blinked. “What?”

“About Adrien?” She hissed. “He asked you not to tell and you just blabbered to everyone?”

It took Marinette a while to remember. “Oh,” she realised. “No, I didn’t.”

“Then how does Alya know?”

“I just told the girls,” Marinette defended.

“Just the girls?” Lila laughed. “ _ Just the girls _ ? Do you have no respect for people's privacy at all?”

Marinette frowned. “I don’t need to hear that from you.”

“You know if you want to be a shining beacon of morality so badly, you could start by applying the lessons you’re preaching,” Lila snapped. “What we have is what we have, don’t drag Adrien into this.”

“Okay, first of all.” Marinette was starting to get irritated. “I don’t need you, of all people, to be lecturing me about this. Secondly, if Adrien wants to date you, that’s his choice to make. He has no right to tell me what to do.”

“Oh, so the person that sneaked backstage without permission and stumbled onto a scene that’s  _ none-of-her-buisness  _ has no fault?” Lila asked. “The one who was asked to stay silent but chose to open her giant fucking mouth has no fault?”

“Don’t lump me in with you,” Marinette retorted. “I didn’t do anything wrong.”

“Adrien isn’t allowed to date,” Lila yelled. “He has contracts and business arrangements. This could ruin his career. Hell, this could ruin my life. I promised my mother that there would be no more secrets between us, it would break her heart if she sees her daughter on the news again. What am I supposed to say to her?”

“Maybe you should stop lying to her. You think that might work?”

Lila was stunned. “Is that it?” She asked. “This is my fault again?”

“Yeah,” Marinette said. “Have you ever thought that things might get better if you stop trying to use people?”

Lila looked blank. “Use?”

Marinette stared coldly. “Adrien isn’t going to do anything for your reputation,” she said. “Paris already knows what a liar you are.” 

Lila’s mouth parted. “Are you serious?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

Lila shook her head, turning away. She laid one hand on the door latch and glanced back. Marinette lifted her chin.

“You’re not a good person, Marinette,” Lila said. “I think you need to hear that. You’re a lawful person but you’re not a good one. What you’re doing isn’t rational or righteous, it’s obsessive and tyrannizing. But you can’t let a single insult go, can you? You have too much pride for that.”

Lila left before Marinette could say another word.

* * *

“Get off me!” Queen Bee roared as she swung her spinning top in a circle. The chattering akuma giggled and chortled, dancing circles around the heroes.

“There’s no end to them,” Rena Rogue yelled. “Ladybug, have you figured it out?”

Ladybug was frowning down at her Lucky Charm, a black-spotted car mirror. “I think so,” she said. “Chat Noir, get that manhole cover. Carapace, I need your Shell-ter.”

“Got it!” Carapace fell back to Ladybug’s side as Chat Noir shot through an opening to grab at the requested object.

“Rena,” Ladybug called. “Now!”

“Mirage!” Rena Rogue blew into her flute and with a puff, the heroes vanished, a mirrored maze taking their place.

The akuma chattered angrily, stumbling over each other. They hesitated at the entrance but only slightly, and stormed in.

Queen Bee snorted from above. “Idiots.”

“Hush,” Ladybug said. “Carapace? You know what to do.”

Carapace smiled and pressed his shield down. “Shell-er.”

After the butterfly was cleansed, the heroes separated for a rendezvous, Ladybug leading Rena Rogue and Carapace away.

“Queen Bee,” Chat Noir said disapprovingly. “That’s enough.”

“What?” Queen Bee said. “You go first, I’ll follow.”

Chat Noir doesn’t move. The civilians below yelled for Queen Bee to pose and winking, she struck a peace sign. “Ladybug requested for us to return together.”

“Oh my god.” Queen Bee rolled her eyes. “Just go, I’ll be fine on my own.”

Chat Noir’s pupils flattened. Queen Bee snorted.

“Not scaring anyone, kitty.” She flicked him on the forehead and he blinked. “You don’t think Ladybug trusts me enough to act on my own?”

Chat Noir gave her a dry look. “No.”

Queen Bee huffed. “She does.”

“She really doesn’t.”

“What? Says you?”

“Queen Bee,” Chat Noir said pleasantly. “You can follow me, or I can drag you along.”

Queen Bee gasped.

“It’s your choice,” he smiled.

“Ladybug,” Queen Bee complained as they finally dropped down into the meeting spot. “Chat Noir is threatening me.”

“Oh no,” Ladybug said. “What did he do?”

Queen Bee pointed an accusing finger to Chat Noir, halfway up the wall with his claws sank deeply in. “He threatened to drag me.”

Ladybug blinked. “Like in a social media way?”

“Like in a physical way,” Queen Bee snapped. “He’s getting a little too comfortable, isn’t he?”

Ladybug laughed as Chat Noir watched in amusement. 

“Sorry, Chloe,” Ladybug said as the transformation faded. “I’ll be sure to reprimand him.”

Chloe sniffed. “Make sure.”

Chat Noir watched Chloe leave, stepping over piles of garbage in disgust. “Rena Rogue and Carapace?”

“Already gone,” Ladybug said. “Why did you take so long?”

“Queen Bee wanted to make a detour.”

Ladybug sighed. “Of course, she did. Hey, where are you going?”

Chat Noir, in the middle of climbing up, paused. “Leaving?”

Ladybug frowned. “So soon?”

Chat Noir dropped down without a sound, the dust barely stirring around his feet. “Is there some other issue?”

“No,” Ladybug said hesitantly. “It's just that we never seem to spend time together anymore.”

Chat Noir gave a wry smile. “We fight every week.”

“Against akumas,” Ladybug said. “When has it been just the two of us?”

Chat Noir looked at her earrings. “It’s flashing,” he said.

“I know.” Ladybug lifted a hand to it. “Do you want to take patrol together tonight?”

“I’ll love that.”

* * *

“How many heroes are there?” Alix complained. “Is Ladybug playing Russian Roulette now?”

“It’s just seven,” Alya said. “Not including Ladybug or Chat Noir.”

“So many,” Rose mused. “Is it just me or are akumas getting harder to defeat?”

“Hawk Moth’s getting stronger,” Marinette said. “Ladybug needs all the help she can get.”

“He’s kinda incredible, isn’t he?” Juleka said. “Just one person is capable of standing his own against nine heroes.”

“If Ladybug actually works with her partner,” Lila said. “And choose new heroes based on merit and not how much they love her, I think things would go much faster.”

“Hey Lila,” Alix said. 

Marinette glared. “You’re not welcomed here.”

Lila gave her an icy glare and walked off.

“Still going on, huh?” Mylene said. 

“What?”

“The rivalry.” Mylene gestured at Lila’s retreating back. “You know, both of you actually have a lot in common. You would be good friends if you would just let it go.”

“Let it go?” Marinette demanded. “Absolutely not. Did you forget what she did?”

“How can I?” Alya said dryly. “If I’m being reminded everyday. Look, I know you don’t want to hear it, but Lila really did change.”

“No, she didn’t. She’s dating Adrien now, remember?”

“And she seems to have a lot of hope for him, she’s not even interested in becoming famous off it,” Rose said. “It’s cute. I mean, she asked everyone to keep quiet-”

“What?” Marinette turned towards Rose. “When did that happen?”

“That day after the exhibit,” Juleka said. “She went to every one of us and asked us to keep it a secret.”

“You didn’t tell me?”

Alix looks surprised. “Didn’t she go to you as well?”

“No, I…” Marinette thought about it. “Okay, so she did. But you all just accepted that?”

“Why not?” Alya shrugged. “Celebrity secrets are a big thing. No one wants to be harassed in the streets.”

“Guys,” Marinette groaned. “Seriously? Again? You just believed her? Did she show you proof that she was dating Adrien?”

“Er...you told us?” Mylene said hesitantly. 

“Yeah,” Marinette said. “But did you search for evidence that she wasn’t lying?”

“We need to do that?” Alix frowned. “I dunno, sounds like a lot of effort. I’ll just take your word for it.”

Marinette shook her head. “She’s doing it again.”

* * *

Lila cupped her fingers around the tiny velvet box. “This is too much,” she protested.

“Not really,” Adrien replied. They were at the back of a teeming restaurant, the patrons too busy to notice them. “I thought it rather suits you.”

Lila hesitantly lifted the band out and placed it on her left ring finger. The topaz and sapphire winked prettily against her olive skin and she held it up against the light to admire it. 

“It fits?” Adrien asked.

“How did you know my size?”

“I’m good with rings,” he replied.

Lila eyed the heavy silver signet he was always wearing, and laughed. “You must be, you’re so attached to that.”

Adrien grinned. 

Lila sighed. “I wish you didn’t spring this on me,” she said. “I don’t have anything to give to you.”

“Pay for lunch,” Adrien suggested. “I’ll consider it a done deal.”

“Kinda unbalanced, isn’t it?” 

“Are you counting by euro? Isn’t it the thought that counts?”

Lila pushed at him and Adrien smirked. “You know what I mean,” she said. “It’s the-”

The restaurant exploded.

* * *

“So, you just left them?” Ladybug hissed. “You think that makes up for it?”

The other heroes shifted uncomfortably. Viperion frowned but Queen Bee just smirked. 

“Err, Ladybug?” Carapace said. “You think maybe you could do this some other time?”

Ladybug shook her head violently, out of frustration more than refusal.

“What did you want me to do?” Chat Noir demanded. “You were in trouble, you needed help.”

“They caught you on camera,” Ladybug yelled. “What will the people think?”

“The people will think I made the right choice,” Chat Noir snapped. “The paramedics deal with the casualties, we have to fight the akumas.”

“If you could have helped people.” Ladybug raised her arms. “You do it. The akuma isn’t more important than them.”

“If we defeat the akuma,” Chat Noir retorted. “You can activate the Cure and restore everything. That helps much  _ faster _ .”

Ladybug looks disbelieving. “So, it doesn’t matter?” She demanded. “It doesn’t matter who gets hurt as long as it all gets Cured in the end?”

“That’s not what I meant,” Chat Noir said. “You know that’s not what I meant.”

“I don’t think I do,” Ladybug said. “Tell me, what do you mean?”

Viperion came forward and laid a careful hand between them. “Ladybug,” he said softly. “I understand why you’re angry, but Chat Noir isn’t exactly wrong. He had a difficult choice to make.”

Ladybug looks astonished. “You agree with him?”

“I don’t,” Queen Bee said loudly. “I agree with you, Ladybug.”

“I can see both sides,” Ryuko spoke up. “Chat Noir was wrong to ignore civilians in need. But the situation was dire and we needed his help. There’s no right way to go by this, he simply made the choice he thought was the lesser evil.”

“I had plenty of help.” Ladybug turned to Chat Noir. “I had everyone with me, we could’ve afforded a few more minutes without you.”

“A few more minutes?” Chat Noir asked. “That entire block was  _ decimated _ . It would’ve taken hours to clean everything out even with a superhero. We don’t have a few minutes. Am I supposed to just rescue everyone in my way? Make detours for every single person with a papercut?”

“Yes,” Ladybug said angrily. “If that’s what it takes.”

Carapace timidly raised a hand. “My bracelet’s flashing.”

Everyone ignored him.

“That’s not plausible,” Ryuko frowned. “Ladybug, we needed Chat Noir.”

“No, we don’t,” Ladybug retorted. “The people did. How are they supposed to trust you if you don’t give them a seconds’ glance back?”

Chat Noir froze. “You don’t need me?”

Ladybug flushed. “You know that’s not what I meant.”

“Oh, so you can say that but I can’t?”

“I’m just saying that if people need your help, you should help them. You shouldn’t come rushing for a fight.”

“Is that what you think I’m doing?” Chat Noir demanded. “That I’m rushing for a fight?”

“Do you even care about the civilians?”

“Of course I fucking care.”

“Then why didn’t you help them?”

“Why do I need to explain this?” Chat Noir asked. “Even if I helped people, even if I lifted them out of the wreckage, it wouldn’t do jack-shit. The ambulances are overwhelmed, there’s not enough paramedics and there’s too many other factors present that’ll only kill them faster. I can’t do anything, I can’t heal or soothe, but you can. If we defeat the akuma faster, you can activate the Cure and everyone will be healed.”

“Chat Noir,” Ryuko said.

“So, no one matters,” Ladybug asked. “As long as it all works out in the end.”

Chat Noir’s claws snapped out inches away from her face and Ladybug gasped, Viperion quickly pushed her back.

“Don’t take words out of my mouth,” Chat Noir snarled. “What would you have done in my situation? Would you have stayed? Or would you have gone after the bastard that caused this?”

“Ladybug,” Queen Bee cried, unnecessarily dragging Ladybug further away. “Stay back, he’s going rogue!”

“Guys,” Carapace said.

Ryuko had one firm hand on Chat Noir’s shoulder. “Calm down,” she said.

Chat Noir shook her off. “I had a date in that restaurant,” he said and everyone froze. “I was at Ground Zero, I left my fucking girlfriend crushed underneath a brick wall so I could come and help and you think I don’t care? You think me lifting her snapped spine out and crying over her paralysed body will do more than defeating the akuma? You think I left her in pain because I’m more interested in fighting than helping?”

“Chat Noir.” Viperion came over as well. “Chat, calm down.”

“I’m calm,” Chat Noir said, staring his partner in the eye. “So tell me, Ladybug. Should I have stayed? Should I have helped while you dragged the fight longer, too busy trying to rescue everyone rather than taking the akuma down?”

Ladybug was pale. “Don’t say anything about your identity,” she said. “Even among us.”

Chat Noir’s face turned blank. “Of course,” he said softly. “Of course, you would care about  _ that _ .”

He swept a bow, a mocking, jagged version of the gentlemanly bow he once gave sweetly to Ladybug.

“I’m sorry for inconveniencing everyone.” Chat Noir’s smile was sharp and maniacal. “Next time, I’ll make sure to prolong everyone’s pain so that we can all be helpful.”

And then he was gone.

* * *

Lila was clicking on her computer when wind blew on her neck. She turned around, the window was opened when she was sure it had been closed. Lila frowned, and gasped as she was suddenly encompassed in a hug.

“Who-” Her hands scratched for a second on hard leather before she froze. “Chat Noir?”

“Sorry,” he said roughly, releasing her. He stepped back. “I’m sorry about that.”

“No,” Lila insisted, pulling him back and wrapping her arms around his neck. Chat Noir hesitated for a moment before burying his face in her hair. They stayed like that, Chat Noir’s heart beating against her chest and his breath warming her ears.

He let go first. “Sorry,” he said again. “Thank you.”

“You don’t have to apologise,” Lila said. “We all need a hug sometimes. What happened?”

Chat Noir looked away.

“Here.” Lila led him to her bed and patted for him to sit down. “It’s fine, the windowsill can’t be that comfortable.”

Chat Noir’s lip twitched but he sat tentatively on the edge.

“What happened?” Lila repeated. 

“I’m sorry,” Chat Noir said. “For not saving you.”

Lila blinked. “What?”

Chat Noir clenched his hands. “I was at that restaurant,” he admitted. “I saw you get crushed and I didn’t do anything to help.”

“Oh.” Well, that would be handy if Lila actually remembered who was at the restaurant. Much of everything was a blur now. “Hey, it’s okay, don’t worry about it.”

He looked up. “You don’t care?”

“No?”

“You don’t care that I left you behind?”

Lila snorted. “You didn’t leave me behind,” she said. “What were you going to do anyway? No offence, but you’re completely useless in a disaster scenario.”

Chat Noir doesn’t seem appeased.

“Hey.” She nudged him. “You went after the akuma, you did your job and got Ladybug to cast her Cure. That helped way more than anything else you could’ve done.”

Chat Noir still seemed distressed. “So, you don’t think I didn’t care? You didn’t think I was selfish?”

“Selfish?” Lila exclaimed. “Where did that come from?” Her eyes narrowed as Chat’s eyes flickered. “She called you selfish, didn’t she?” Lila accused. “She told you you were selfish for not staying behind.”

His silence was the answer and Lila groaned.

“My gods,” she complained. “All about the image and none about the actions. You know all those education campaigns that the government spends millions of dollars on but doesn’t do shit to actually improve educational standards? That’s Ladybug. Don’t feel bad about her Chat, she’s in the wrong. What were you supposed to do? Lift a few cinder blocks? Trust me, everyone would have preferred you going after the akuma rather than helping us.”

Chat Noir fiddled with his claws. “It was caught on camera,” he said. “The media doesn’t like it.”

“The media doesn’t like anything,” Lila said. “Listen to me Chat, listen to one of the victims. I would rather that you go  _ after  _ the akuma than help us. You made the right choice, it was a difficult situation and you went for the option that will help everyone. Ladybug, the other heroes and the little people in one go, it was the best thing you could've done in the scenario.”

Chat Noir didn’t say anything.

Lila shook him. “Do you understand?” She demanded.

“Ow, ow, okay.” He forced a smile as he batted her hands away. “I understand.”

“Good,” Lila huffed. “Do not let her guilt-trip you.”

“She’s not,” Chat Noir said. 

“I swear to god, if you defend her one more time, I’m going to throw you out of my window.”

Chat Noir raised up his hands in mock surrender. The call of the cicadas outside promised warmer seasons but Lila still shivered as the wind ruffled around her room.

Chat Noir stood up. “I should go.”

“Already?” Lila asked. “We haven’t seen each other for so long.” Chat Noir shook his head and Lila sighed. “Of course, you’re still forbidden from seeing me, aren’t you? When are you going to realise that Ladybug doesn’t control you?”

“I agree with her.” Chat Noir smoothly stepped out on the windowsill. “I don’t want to put you in danger either.”

“I’m fine,” Lila said. “I’m not in danger at all.” A sudden thought occurred to her. “So, you were also eating lunch at that restaurant?”

“Lila.”

“Not that,” Lila said. “Did you see the guy I was with?”

“The shifty one?”

Lila leaned forward, winking. “He’s a celebrity.”

Chat Noir doesn’t look impressed.

“I’m dating a celebrity,” she repeated.

“Wow.”

Lila scowled. “He’s a really famous one, got into a Cannes Film last year.”

“Any actor worth their salt got into a Cannes Film at some point,” Chat Noir said. 

“Maybe you could be happy for me?”

“Congratulations on your celebrity boyfriend.”

“Jerk.” She shoved at him and smiled as Chat Noir pretended to fall. “But a cute one. I’ll see you soon?”

“Don’t count your eggs.” 

* * *

“Oh.” Marinette stopped. Adrien turned around, the receptionist scribbling something down on a notepad. “You.”

“Marinette.” His smile was wary. “Hey, what are you doing here?”

Marinette sniffed. “Charlotte asked me to come in for a talk.”

“Here you go.” The receptionist handed Adrien a slip. “Second floor, remember.”

“I will.” Adrien took the pad. “Thanks Zara.”

“Marinette.” The receptionist looked her up and down. “Charlotte warned me that you’ll be coming. Second floor as well, Adrien can show you where her office is.”

“Oh, that’s not-” But the receptionist had already moved on to the next person. “-necessary.”

Adrien beckoned them towards an elevator. “Shall we go?”

Marinette stroded past him and angrily smacked the second floor button.

“Charlotte?” They were alone too, just her luck. “Charlotte Garnier? The senior designer?”

“Yeah,” Marinette said stoutly. “Just her office, please.”

Adrien hummed. “She called for you? She must have been really impressed.”

“Great.” Marinette turned away.

“I’m here for a quick appraisal.” 

“Are you still dating Lila?” Marinette asked.

Adrien faltered. “Yes.”

“Then don’t talk to me.”

A silence fell and Adrien’s eyes levelled down. The elevator dinged on the second floor and he led her to a heavy oak door. “Charlotte already has someone with her.”

“I’ll wait.”

Adrien nodded and continued walking down the hallway. Then he paused and turned around.

“Lila has done anything yet,” he said. “She hasn’t told anyone, she hasn’t used me for anything, she even insisted that we hide our dates so that neither of our parents find out.”

“Good for you.”

“How long did Lila trick you?” Adrien asked.

Marinette eyed him suspiciously. “Why?”

“I would like to know,” he said simply. “How long did Lila fake her friendships?”

“Five months,” Marinette said reluctantly. 

“We’ve been dating for six,” Adrien said.

“So?”

“So? People can change. Stop being a fucking bitch and realise that.”

Marinette gaped after him and as Adrien turned back and walked on.

* * *

“Are you saying he’s right?” Marinette demanded.

“Keep your voice down,” Alya hissed, darting a nervous look over at the boys. “I’m not saying he’s right, I’m just saying I understand.”

“ _ Understands _ ?”

“If Nino ever plays a terrible song,” Alya said. “And everyone keeps mentioning it at every other gig, I’ll get mad too.”

“This isn’t about a gig,” Marinette said furiously. “It’s more serious than that, she-”

“Lied,” Alix finished. “Yeah, we get it.

“I think what Alya is saying,” Mylene said gently. “Is that Adrien has a right to be exasperated. From his perspective, some random girl is just terrorising his girlfriend for no reason.”

“Firstly.” Marinette raised a finger. “Not terrorising her. Secondly, it’s not for no reason.”

“It kind of is,” Juleka said. “At this point. Yeah, she lied. It made a big deal, she used all of us, she caused a national security threat. But she apologised, Chat Noir forgave her, she never even so much as annoyed us again. And seriously, Marinette, it’s been about a year now? Eight months? Let it go.”

“She hasn’t changed.” Frustration was crackling in Marinette’s veins. “How could you all not see that? She’s doing it again, she’s doing it with Adrien, I’m trying to protect him! You know, last time I said the exact same thing and none of you believed me. Then you saw what happened.”

Mylene and Alya exchanged a look.

Alix frowned. “Look, Marinette,” she said. “Being mad at Lila? You have all the rights to do that, I’m not arguing against you. She did you dirty, you don’t have to forgive her. But seriously, leave her alone. Attack again if she does something else, you’re just antagonising her for no reason at this point.”

“Adrien-”

“Yes,” Alya said. “We get it, she’s using Adrien. You got any proof?”

Marinette gaped. “You did not just say that to me.”

“I did,” Alya said without remorse. “Mari? Marinette? My little bluebell-eyed peach-flower sunshine? Forget her, let it go. Cleanse your mind of toxic thoughts and forget that she ever existed. Seriously.”

Rose reached forward. “You warned him,” she said. “Just like you warned us. It’s out of your hands now.”

Marinette’s expression was troubled. “Nothing good is going to come out of this,” she said.

“Maybe.” Juleka shrugged. “But that’s his problem now.”

* * *

There has been such an icy divide between Ladybug and Chat Noir that even Queen Bee stopped mocking them about it. The other heroes made an unspoken pact to carry on as normal, hard to do when their situation turned into anything but.

“Oh, look.” Chat Noir suddenly stopped, forcing every other hero to stop with him, Pegasus skidding along the roof. “An injured civilian.” Two women were limping away from the destruction site. “We should help.”

Ladybug gave a growl of frustration. “Not funny.”

“I’m dead serious,” Chat Noir said. “We should always help civilians when we can, shouldn’t we?”

“Chat.”

“You’re not going to help?” He asked. Rena Rogue shuffled as another explosion rang out, Ladybug’s eyes darted towards it anxiously. “I see. Guess it’s only excusable when it’s your decision. After all, Ladybug decided what’s right and what isn’t, doesn’t she?”

“Chat.” Ladybug’s hand tightened on her yo-yo. “Not funny and you’re wasting time.”

Chat Noir looked cold. “So, now we’re wasting time? I suppose we must be if you say so.” He shrugged. “Let’s go then, let’s not waste Ladybug’s time.”

He began running again, as quickly as he had stopped and everyone was startled into joining him. Ladybug snarled and charged forward to retake the lead.

“This,” King Monkey said. “Is not going to end well at all.”

“Hush,” said Carapace. “Not so loud.”

* * *

Chat Noir sat at the edge of the building, chilly summer wind swirling around the leaves. In the distance, the Eiffel Tower was lighting up, golden lightbulbs sparking on row by row.

A footstep behind him.

“I finished,” Ladybug said. 

Chat Noir turned his head slightly, although he didn't look at her. “All done?”

Silence, she must have nodded.

“Cool.” He pushed himself up. “I’m going to go home then.”

“That’s it?”

He turned at her tone. “That’s what?”

“That’s all you’re going to do?”

He frowned. “What else do I have to do?”

“I’m carrying four Miraculous,” Ladybug said. “And you’re just going to leave me on my own?”

Chat Noir looks incredulous. “What do you want me to do? Escort you?”

“Wouldn’t a decent person do that?”

Chat Noir leaned on his baton. “And you just suddenly decided that this was my duty?”

“You never considered that it might be necessary?”

“Necessary?” He exclaimed. “Necessary? You’re the one that’s in charge of handling and retrieving the Miraculous, you’re the one that’s in charge of communicating with the Guardian. Why am I suddenly lumped in?”

Ladybug’s eyes narrowed. “Are you saying that you don’t have to do anything because it’s my duty?”

“I’m saying that I never had to do anything because you insisted it was your sole duty,” Chat Noir said. “You never told me that there were other Miraculous, you never told me that a Guardian existed, he had to come to me himself. And even then, you insisted that you’ll be able to handle everything on your own. And now, suddenly, it’s my duty too? What, because you just decided to say it is?”

“Are you joking?” Ladybug demanded. “You never offered to help, you never shouldered the burden-”

“You never let me help,” Chat Noir snapped. “You never allowed me to shoulder the burden. I asked so many times, who are the new heroes? Where does the Guardian live? Why are you the one who gets to decide which Miraculous gets-”

“You weren’t offering to help,” Ladybug said. “You just wanted to have fun.”

“That wasn’t a clear offer of help?”

“No! You were just curious, you just wanted to know the secrets!”

“Do I need to hand in a formal letter?” Chat Noir asked. “Detail all my experience and hard skills? What, I need to wait thirty days for you to finalise whether or not I’m trustworthy?”

“Yeah,“ Ladybug said, voice hard. “Maybe you should because clearly, you can’t be trusted to act rational.”

Car honked in the streets below, Ladybug and Chat Noir glared at each other.

“What the fuck happened to us?” Chat Noir asked. “I thought we were partners, why are you shutting me out?”

“You’re the one shutting me out,” Ladybug accused. “You went off the rails first, sneaking around, speaking to civilians-”

“One civilian, one goddamn civilian-”

“It was the worst one too,” Ladybug cut in. “Someone that used us, used you-”

“Will you get over it?” Chat Noir yelled. “She made a mistake, people can overcome mistakes-”

“It wasn’t just a mistake,” Ladybug screamed. “It was a mistake that placed her in danger, us in danger, and you forgave her? Do you know what kind of message that sends out? You’re practically telling people, it’s okay, it doesn’t matter if they damage our reputations or use us for fame, as long as they ‘apologise’, it’s okay.”

“What are you on about?” Chat Noir asked. “What is your obsession with her? Has anyone else tried to use us? Has anyone else attempted the same thing? No, because people aren’t stupid, they don’t need you to ‘send out a message’ or baby them. They know what’s right and wrong.”

“She’s not a good person,” Ladybug said. “And I don’t think you’re seeing that.”

“I can see perfectly clear,” Chat Noir snapped. “I don’t need you to tell me how to think. You ever thought it might be a good idea to let people make their own decisions sometimes?”

Ladybug’s chest rised up and down. “You’re still seeing her, aren’t you?”

“Will the shut the fuck up about-”

“Aren’t you?” She demanded. “You are! After I told you to stop, after I warned you about how dangerous it is-”

“What I do is none of your business,” Chat Noir yelled. “I’m perfectly capable of not bludging like a fool, I’m perfectly capable of staying out of the spotlight and not causing trouble. Why can’t you just accept that? Why can’t you just trust me?”

“When?”

“I don’t have to tell you that.”

“Yes, you do. When?”

Chat Noir’s eyes flashed. “When was the last time you used the Ladybug Miraculous for non-akuma purposes?”

“What?”

“When was the last time you wore your Miraculous and it wasn’t to fight against Hawk Moth?”

“I never did that.”

“Bullshit, you did, multiple times probably.”

“I think you’re projecting.”

“And I think you’re pathological,” Chat Noir said. “So, I have to tell you everything, you’re allowed to tell me what to do and what not to do, you’re the one that gets to decide  _ my _ roles,  _ my _ duties and what I do with  _ my _ Miraculous but you’re just golden? You’re free of questioning? No one can ask you anything?”

“Don’t,” Ladybug said harshly. “I don’t know what’s come over you but don’t do this.”

“Maybe I’m starting to realise that things aren’t really fair around here,” Chat Noir said. “You would always tell people that we’re partners.”

“I’m starting to reconsider that.”

“I think you were always re-considering it. You never considered me your equal.”

“Are you kidding me?”

“What’s different about me?” Chat Noir asked. “Compared to any of the other heroes? I listen to your orders just like them, I follow your plans just like them. The only two differences are, is that you never chose me and you can’t take away my Miraculous.” A smile crossed his face. “Although, judging by your expression right now, you’ll love to, wouldn’t you?”

Ladybug curled her lip, her fist following the motion. She never wanted to punch someone as much as she did right now.

“I’m not your fucking errands boy,” Chat Noir said. “You want me to escort? Fucking trust me. Otherwise, you can take the Miraculous back by yourself. That’s just the way you like it, huh? Poor, hard-working Ladybug, shouldering every burden by herself with no one to rely on. What would Paris do without her?”

“You’re testing me, Chat,” Ladybug said. “You’re pushing boundaries here.”

“Still think we’re equals?” Chat Noir asked. “What are you going to do when I push too far? After all, you have all the power, don’t you?”

Chat Noir vanished into the shadows. Ladybug hurled her yo-yo at the spot where he was at last.

* * *

  
  


“Oh.” Alya took one look at her face and sighed. “And you’re back. What happened?”

“What?” Marinette asked. “Who’s back?”

“This expression.” Alya swirled her finger in a circle. “That’s the face you make when something really pissed you off. You’ve been making this face a lot over the last six months.”

Marinette scowled. “Sorry,” she muttered. “Difficult guy at work.”

“Really?” Alya pillowed her head in her arm. “Spill girl, see if I can help.”

Marinette suppressed a smile. “I...love doing fashion, you know I do.”

Alya nodded. “That’s all you ever wanted to do.”

“And I love working at GABRIEL’s because I’m surrounded by people who share the same interest.”

“Uh-huh, sounds like there’s a but coming on.”

“And I have this colleague who’s really good at what he does. But recently, he keep doing stupid things...I dunno, like making the pattern backwards or attaching buttons instead of zippers and he gets mad at me when I tell him off, says that he’s only doing what he wants and that I have to right to reprimand him.”

“Maybe he’s just really into haute couture.”

Marinette huffed. “We can’t afford to be interested in haute couture,” she said. “We have deadlines and budgets and people to please, and it sucks but that’s where we’re at right now. If he keeps going on like this, he’s going to get us both fired.”

Alya hummed. “So, your career is tied to his.”

“Yea.” Marinette nodded. “And I’m not saying that he shouldn’t be able to do what he likes to do, but it’s not an option right now. And I’m not going to lose my job and possibly my  _ life _ , just because he wants to rebel a little.”

Alya looks thoughtful. “He sounds like a fun guy,” she said. “Infuriating but fun. Does he realise what he’s doing to you?”

“I think so,” Marinette muttered. “But he doesn’t seem to care.”

“Then you should talk to a superior,” Alya suggested. “Try to get a different colleague or maybe move him away to another department. It’s an asshole-move, but sometimes that’s the best you can do for yourself. Don’t let others drag you down with them.”

Marinette hesitated. “You think I should do that?”

“If you have no other choice.”

“I really like this guy,” Marinette admitted. “He’s sweet and kind and funny. He completes me in a way I didn’t think was possible.”

Alya frowned. “What the hell, that got weird real quick. Are you into him?”

“No,” Marinette said hastily. “You know how particular and detail-oriented I am, right? No one ever seems to get it, but this guy does, he understands my vision and he can match it perfectly. I...don’t want to lose him, I think we can do great things together but I don’t understand why he would want to throw all that away.”

Alya was giving her a strange look. “You only started at GABRIEL a month ago,” she said. “How come I never heard of this guy until now? Someone that matches with Marinette Dupain-Cheng’s precision? Who the hell is he?”

“Nobody important,” Marinette said. “Focus, you’re getting off track. The point is, I don’t want to lose him.”

“Well, if he’s as bad as you say,” Alya said. “You might not have a choice. Plenty of fishes in the sea, plenty of fabric-fanatics in the industry. Drop him if the situation gets too dire. Don’t ever throw yourself away for other people.”

Marinette looked down at her desk. “I’m scared I’ll regret it.”

“Of course, you will,” Alya said. “But you gotta think, Mari, you gotta think about what’s best for you.”

* * *

“If they get divorced,” Rena Rogue asked. “Who’s getting custody of the children?”

“Shut up,” Queen Bee said. “Don’t make this weird.”

It was a rare sunny day and a rarer quiet week. Ladybug made the decision to gather all the heroes together for a brief training and re-con session. Except now, everyone was waiting around watching the quick demonstration turn into a death battle.

Ladybug smashed down onto Chat Noir’s baton, so hard that the concrete around his feet cracked, a solid ring singing out from the vibrating metal. Quick as a flash, Chat Noir tilted his weapon, throwing Ladybug off her balance, leading her to crash onto the floor.

“Oof.” Carapace winced. 

“Place your bets,” King Monkey said. “Who would win in a serious fight, Ladybug or Chat Noir?”

“Ladybug,” said Pegasus. “She has no mercy.”

“Chat Noir,” said Ryuko. “He has no limits.”

Viperion stroked his chin thoughtfully. “I think it just depends on the situation,” he said. “They’re equally matched, it’ll really come down to the environment.”

“Can you idiots take this seriously?” Queen Bee barked. “This is bad.”

“You’re unusually serious,” Rena Rogue joked. “Not gonna talk about how much superior Ladybug is?”

Queen Bee gestured angrily. “Will you look at them?” She hissed. “They’re not playing, they’re actually furious at each other. They’re using this to kill off steam.”

Chat Noir’s claws dug heavily into a wall, where Ladybug’s head would’ve been if she hadn’t moved. The metal shredded like paper, the jagged ends wilting against his arm like tissue. 

“Maybe we should let them?” Carapace suggested. “Things have been getting a little tense lately.”

“For how long?” Queen Bee asked. “We’ll just let them fight every time they get angry? Oh, that’s gonna go down real well, let's pretend Hawk Moth wouldn’t take advantage.”

She huffed at everyone’s blank looks.

“Someone needs to talk to them,” she insisted. “Tell them to work things out, encourage them to talk.”

“The world must be ending,” King Monkey said. “When Chloe Bourgeois is the rational one.” He yelped as Queen Bee kicked.

“That’s  _ Queen _ Bee to you, you filthy little chimp.”

“And that,” Ladybug suddenly panted. “-is how you fight against a humanoid akuma.”

Chat Noir’s hair was even wilder than usual, but somehow still debonair. He leaned on his baton as he gasped for breath.

Carapace looks vacant. “I wasn’t paying attention.”

“This seems a bit excessive,” Ryuko said. 

“I thought the purpose was to defeat, not kill,” Rena Rogue said.

Ladybug groaned.

* * *

  
  


“In conclusion.” Lila clicked for the next slide. “The Second Invasion of Greece not only proves that history is written by the winners, but establishes the long-standing dominance of western literature in modern antiquity studies.”

Everyone politely clapped and Madame Bustier smiled approvingly. “Thank you, Lila.” She glanced down her clipboard. “That’s everyone, isn’t it? Did I miss anyone?”

The class chorused ‘no’.

“We’re all good then.” She turned the projector off. “Seeing that we’re so close to lunch already, I’ll let everyone out early.”

The class cheered. Alix excitedly shoved everything into her bag, more focused on tying her skates on.

“My place?” Marinette offered. 

“Yeah.” Alya looked up when Lila brushed past her. “She’s speedy, wonder where she’s heading off to.”

“Stealing my boyfriend.” Chloe was standing stormily over their desk. “Dupain-Cheng, I need to talk to you.”

“No,” Marinette said. “Come on, Alya.”

Chloe followed them down the stairs and out the gates, Sabrina trailing behind. Marinette glared as Chloe trespassed on the door of the bakery. 

“You’re not welcomed,” she said. “Leave.”

Chloe ignored that. “I need to talk to you,” she repeated. “You’re the only one that knows about Lila Rossi’s true nature.”

At that, Marinette hesitated. Alya tried not to groan. 

“Seriously?” She demanded. “This again? Guys, let the girl breathe.”

“Hold on.” Marinette held up a hand. “What do you mean? What did she do?”

Chloe had a sly look. “We can’t talk about it in public.”

“Well, I’m not inviting you into my house.”

“There’s a good bistro right across the street,” Sabrina offered. 

Chloe clicked off. “Let’s go then.”

“Do I have to do this?” Alya asked as Marinette took them away from the patisserie. “With Chloe of all people?”

“You don’t want to hear her out?”

“To Chloe?”

Sabrina was evidently comfortable with the small place, choosing a seat at the back where the cushions were all worn. Chloe made a face but gingerly sat down.

“They serve anything good?”

“They have a really good lamb stew,” Sabrina said.

“Gross. Anything vegan? I’m into veganism nowadays. And organic products.”

“I don’t care,” Marinette said. “Alya, you want to split a bourguignon?”

“I could go for beef.”

Sabrina ordered some roast duck and Chloe blew on her fingernails as they waited.

“My time is precious,” Marinette said. 

“Precious for what? Making little voodoo dolls?”

“Girl,” Alya said. “The bait is cast. Just tell us what you want.”

Chloe sniffed. But the words came pouring out like a waterfall. “Lila Rossi is dating Adrien.  _ My _ Adrien.”

“That’s it?” Marinette wasn’t impressed. “I already know.”

Chloe gaped. “You did?” She demanded. “ And you did say anything?”

“Oh, believe me,” Alya said. “Marinette tried her hardest. I guess model boy has just fallen hard.”

Chloe slammed her fists. “Why her of all people?”

“She must spin pretty lies,” Marinette said bitterly. 

“I just want you to know,” Alya said. “How weird this all looks from the outside. You guys can’t let people be happy?”

“Adrien isn’t happy with her,” Chloe ranted. “She’s controlling him, he’s a completely different person after they started dating.”

Marinette’s face turned dark. “I know the feeling.”

Chloe nodded. “Sabrina?”

Sabrina cleared her throat. “Adrien usually texts Chloe at least once every day,” she said. “They spend at least two nights together every month. But ever since they started dating, not only has Adrien forgotten to text Chloe back on multiple occasions, but he has been cancelling their dates with little to no warning.”

“Outrageous,” Chloe said. “He’s replacing me, he’s forgetting me for her.”

“Because he missed a few texts?” Alya said. “And no offence but Adrien is a busy person. The changes to schedule may not be in his control.”

“So I went to his studio,” Chloe continued. “Because he kept refusing to meet in person and I need to learn the truth.”

“We wore disguises,” Sabrina said eagerly. “It was a spy mission.”

“Oh my god.” Alya placed her head in her hands. “Please don’t tell me you followed him.”

“And we followed him,” Chloe said. “Because I need to see where he was going.”

Alya turned to Marinette. “You heard enough?”

“Let them finish.”

“And he went into some dinky little bar,” Chloe snarled. “Wearing a stupid hat and sunglasses and he met with Lila,  _ her _ . He kissed her!”

“That’s what people do in relationships,” Alya said.

“Not with her,” Chloe whined. “Adrien is supposed to end up with me.”

“Does Adrien have a say in this?”

“So, what?” Marinette said. “You found out Adrien’s dating Lila, what do you want me to do?”

Chloe primly controlled herself. “It’s not what you can do for me,” she said. “It’s what we can do for each other. This situation may be very beneficial for all of us.”

Alya frowned. “What do you mean?”

Sabrina glanced around and dumped several photos on the table. Alya looked down at them, cautiously picking one up before dropping it in disgust. “You  _ photographed _ them?”

Marinette looked over the photos of a parka-wearing boy with Lila’s arms around his neck. It wasn’t obvious but if you know who you were looking for, it was clearly Adrien Agreste.

“So, here’s what I’m thinking,” Chloe said gleefully. “The LadyBlog has quite a good following, doesn’t it? If you post these onto your website, you’ll get a ton of attention and revenue. Lila will be exposed as the sneaky little narcissist that she is and I will get my boyfriend back. What do you think?”

“No!” Alya was horrified. “Marinette, are you seriously considering this?” Chloe yelled in anger as Alya suddenly gathered all the photos up, holding them out of Sabrina’s reach.

“What are you doing?” Chloe screeched.

“The decent thing to do,” Alya yelled back. “Are these all the photos?”

“We made back-ups,” Sabrina said. “What you have is nothing.”

“You’re insane.” Alya said. “You’re delusional, all of you. This has gone beyond schoolyard scrabbles, you could ruin someone’s life with these. Lila doesn’t need anymore trouble, she spent so long rebuilding her life. Marinette,  _ come on _ .”

Marinette didn’t protest as Alya dragged her out of the restaurant, leaving a seething Chloe behind.

“Fine,” she called at their backs. “I’ll do it myself, I don’t need your pathetic little blog.” Sabrina’s words of encouragement faded away as Alya pulled them back into the school.

“What are we doing?” Marinette asked. 

“What do you mean?” Alya burst into the art room. There was a large electronic paper shredder on the teacher’s desk and Alya didn’t waste time, immediately running the photographs through, and then re-shredding the residue twice. “Do you think the office will give us Lila’s number? We have to warn her. Maybe Adrien can talk her out of it.”

“Talk her out of what?” Marinette frowned. “Why are you so panicked?”

Alya stared. “So panicked?” She said. “Did you hear what Chloe just said?”

“So?” Marinette shrugged. “What happens to Lila is none of my business.”

Alya blinked. “Are you serious?”

“Do I look like I’m joking?”

Alya gave a little disbelieving laugh. The drone of the shredder thrilled off. “Okay,” she said. “But Adrien didn’t do anything. We have to warn him at least, right?”

Marinette’s expression soured. “Adrien knew what he was getting into when he chose to date Lila.”

“Getting into?” Alya asked. “You mean getting hounded by a bunch of psychopaths? Girl, what has gotten into you? Do you hate Lila this much?”

“Why are you suddenly so anxious?” Marinette crossed her arms. “Back when Chat Noir’s reputation was getting slandered, you were all so eager to post about it on the LadyBlog. But now, you have to protect Adrien?”

“What does this have to do with that?” Alya asked. “Chat Noir’s case was...difficult, and I admit I made a lot of mistakes, I’ve done some pretty stupid things. But right now, Chloe is trying to ruin someone’s life. Don’t tell me you agree with what Chloe’s doing?”

“I don’t,” Marinette said. “But I don’t see why we have to involve ourselves, it’s not our business.”

“I…”Alya looked down at the remains of the photographs. Not even a computer would be able to fit the ragged pieces together. “Look, whatever beef you have with Lila, you have to admit that Adrien has done nothing wrong.”

Marinette scowled. “Maybe.”

“So, we should help him.”

“Count me out of it,” Marinette said. “I’m not dipping my fingers into their mess. Do you want to go to my place for lunch?”

Alya shook her head numbly. “I need to go to the office.”

“Fine.” Marinette turned away. “I’ll see you at class.”

* * *

“Alya?” Lila was standing over their group. “Can I talk to you?” A cautious glance over everyone else. “Alone?”

Marinette grimaced but Alya nodded. “Sure. Watch my chips for me.”

The moment she was gone, Alix reached over and snagged a piece. “What was that about?”

“Who cares.” Marinette stabbed a carrot. 

Alya came back five minutes later, looking strangely pleased.

“What happened?” Mylene asked. “What did Lila want? Alix took your chips.”

“Hey,” Alix protested as Alya flinged a tinfoil ball at her head.

“Rude,” Alya said. “And nothing. She just wanted to thank me for helping her.” Alya kept her eyes on Marinette as she said those words. “She appreciated that I did it even though I didn’t have to.”

“What’s this weird aura?” Juleka looked between them. “Did something happen that we’re not aware of? What did you help her with?”

“Nothing,” Marinette dismissed. “It wasn’t important.”

Alya’s gaze rested heavily on the back of Marinette’s head throughout the rest of lunch. When the bell rang and they filed back into their classroom, Marinette finally snapped.

“What?” She asked. “Why are you staring like that?”

“Do you honestly feel no guilt?” Alya asked.

“Over what?”

“You know what I’m talking about.”

“No, I don’t feel guilt.”

“You were so outspoken,” Alya said. “Back then, you were so determined to make sure Chat Noir’s reputation was clear, even though Lila really wasn’t much of a threat. But now, someone’s career and personal life is in actual danger of being sabotaged, and you have nothing?”

“She was a threat,” Marinette corrected. “She was putting herself and Ladybug and Chat Noir in danger. Besides, you said to leave Lila alone, didn’t you? I’m doing that.”

Alya shook her head. “I don’t know what happened to you, Marinette,” she said. “This is genuinely scary. What did Lila Rossi do to make you hate her so much?”

* * *

“What about you?” Chat Noir turned to Viperion who was looking determinedly away. “What do you think?”

“Chat,” Ladybug snarled. “Not the time.”

“When will it ever be the time?” Chat Noir asked. “When you feel like giving it? When you’re generous enough to consider the thoughts of your lowly side-kicks? Carapace, you got anything to add?”

“Please don’t involve me in this,” Carapace begged.

“I think that there’s a much better way to go with this,” Chat Noir said. “Seeing that the akuma’s attacks are unpredictable and unstructured, attacking now would only be rushing into danger.”

“If we attack now,” Ladybug reasoned. “We’ll get him down quickly. That’s what you want, isn’t it? A quick, speedy defeat?”

“And get vaporised?” Chat Noir asked. “No, we should wait. There’s definitely more components to his power, we need to figure it out before you summon the Lucky Charm.”

“ _ I _ decide when to summon the Lucky Charm.”

Chat Noir ignored her. “Ryuko,” he asked. “What do you think?”

Ryuko was watching them fight with a strangely sorrowful expression. “I think Chat Noir is right,” she said. “It seems far too risky to attack now. There’s some buildings over there which are about to collapse. Maybe we should separate into two groups, one to watch and analyse and another to pull off temporary rescue missions. Chat Noir should go with the rescue team, so that Ladybug can quickly call us back when the time is right.”

“Great idea,” Chat Noir said. “Two of us are in favour of waiting. Anyone else?”

Viperion closed his eyes as Ladybug clenched her fists. “I think it’s a good idea too,” he said gently.

“That’s three of us,” Chat Noir said firmly. “Sorry Carapace, sorry Ladybug. I guess we won this one out.”

“Chat,” Ladybug said. “I don’t know what it is you think you’re doing, but you’re walking on thin ice.”

“I’ll go with the rescue group,” Chat Noir continued. “Ryuko should lead since it’s her idea.”

“Okay,” Ryuko said softly. 

“Viperion, you want to come?”

“Sure.”

“So, that leaves you two to stay behind and watch. Carapace, make sure to protect Ladybug when things get dire.”

Carapace nodded weakly. He was turning pale. 

“And Ladybug.” Chat Noir turned to his partner, she stared back with bloodless lips. “Don’t let the akuma get out of your sight. Keep in close contact with me and don’t summon the Lucky Charm until we get back.”

He held out his fist and Ryuko winced when Ladybug stared at it as if it were roadkill. Chat Noir retracted his arm.

“Okay,” he said. “Good talk. Ryuko, where are we going?”

“To that apartment first.” She pointed it out. “I can hear children.”

“Let’s go. Good luck guys.”

The rescue team landed silently on the next roof over, Chat Noir and Viperion running on either side of Ryuko. Viperion hesitated, just slightly, before he spoke.

“Chat,” he said.

“I know,” Chat Noir said. “I know.”

“Don’t do this.”

“I have to.”

“She doesn’t like it,” Ryuko said. 

“Of course she doesn't.” Chat Noir smiled emotionlessly. He paused. “Don’t...don’t let her do to you what she did to me. You guys deserve so much more.”

The fire was howling like a tornado, the civilians inside screaming when they caught sight of the heroes. 

Viperion activated Second Chance. “The Miraculous team would’ve been very different,” he mused. “If you were the one leading it. I wonder what it would’ve been like.”

Chat Noir grinned. “A lot worse,” he said. “A lot better.”


	4. A Quiet Way Of Words

“Good morning peasants.” Chloe Bourgeois waved a dismissive hand as she entered the classroom. “Sabrina, go sit in the back.”

Sabrina gave a sad squeak, but obediently trooped to the back as Lila took her spot.

“What the hell is this?” Marinette asked. “This is happening now?”

Chloe sneered. “Maybe I found some real friends after you refused to help me, Dupain-Cheng.”

“Refusing to help you blackmail?”

Lila glared as the class turned to her, curious. Alya nudged Marinette sharply in the ribs.

“Blackmail?” Nathaniel asked.

“Shut it,” Lila said coldly. “If you don’t want any part in this, then don’t go jabbering to everyone that asks.”

“I’m not surprised that you started hanging out with Chloe,” Marinette said. “You two match each other very well.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Chloe demanded.

“Marinette,” Alya said. “Oh my god, guys, come on! It’s not even eight.”

“All I’m saying,” Marinette said. “Is that someone shares certain aptitudes for swindling and deceiving. And I’m only surprised that you didn’t realise your similarities earlier.”

“And suddenly you’re allowed to gate-keep Chloe too?” Lila asked. “I can’t be friends with any of the girls in class now?”

“You want to be friends with Chloe?” Marinette said. “That’s fine by me. I just hope you know this shows your true colours.”

“What true colours?”

“Girls?” Madame Bustier looked puzzled between them. “Why are we yelling at eight am in the morning?”

“No reason,” Marinette muttered.

“Lila, you’re sitting in the front?”

Lila smiled. “If you don’t mind.”

“Sabrina wanted to sit in the back,” Chloe said.

“Yes…” Came Sabrina’s reluctant answer. “...I did.”

“Well, if everyone’s fine with it,” Madame Bustier said. “I don’t see why not.”

Marinette hissed under her breath. “You see?” She whispered to Alya. “Making Sabrina sit in the back? Manipulating Madame Bustier and becoming friends with  _ Chloe _ ? You see what’s happening?”

“It’s nothing,” Alya said. “Lila’s allowed to make friends.”

“With Chloe?”

“I thought you didn’t care!”

“I don’t, but you see what she's doing, don’t you?”

Alya shook her head. “Let it go, Marinette. Seriously, let it go.”

* * *

“No heroes today?” 

“No,” Ladybug said. “I don’t need you messing up the team dynamic again.”

“What team dynamic?” Chat Noir asked. “The one where everyone follows your orders without question?”

“Don’t start again. Look, the akuma is a weaker humanoid type, they’re just good at hiding. We need to figure out who it’s disguising itself as.”

Chat Noir whipped out his baton. “I’ll go and draw it’s attention. You stay behind and wait for it.”

“No.” Ladybug put an arm out. “I’ll go.”

Chat Noir gave her a look. “Are you arguing? I thought you wanted to go back to our old dynamic. I get to be the one risking their life, and you’re the one that swoops in and gets all the credit?”

“Oh, we’re doing this now?” Ladybug asked. “I’m sorry to ruin your chance of selfless self-sacrifice but I’m not in the mood to endure your whining.”

“My whining?”

“Yeah.” Ladybug glared. “The one where you play the poor down-trodden side-kick who gives everything but gets nothing in return.” 

Chat Noir gave a blackened huff. “As opposed to you who gets to be the valiant, giving hero who has never done anything wrong?”

“What is wrong with you?” Ladybug demanded. “We’re in the middle of an akuma attack, why have you been acting like this?”

“I wasn’t acting like anything,” Chat Noir retorted. “We showed up to fight, I was about to follow the plan and you’re the one who disrupted everything.”

“You mean you were about to follow your plan.”

“What’s wrong with following my plan?”

“Kitty.” It was less of an endearment and more of a snarl.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I forgot that no one else is allowed to  _ think _ except you.”

“Don’t do this right now, you’re putting everyone in danger.”

“You were the one that put everyone in danger when you decided that arguing another person’s idea was worthwhile enough to ignore the akuma.”

Chat Noir snapped his baton out.

“I’m going,” he said. “You stay behind.”

* * *

“Why her?” Marinette made a face. 

“Well, if we’re inviting Sabrina,” Rose said. “Why not Lila too?”

“Then why don’t we go for Chloe as well while we’re at it?”

Mylene sighed, but she continued stuffing another little box with treats and a fluffy invitation.

“Do you think Juleka would want Lila at her party?”

“As long as her friends are there, I don’t think she would care,” Alix said. 

“I don’t understand your reasoning,” Mylene said. “So, Lila isn’t okay, but Sabrina is? They’re both friends of Chloe.”

“Sabrina isn’t a friend,” Marinette corrected. “She’s a victim.”

“And how is Lila not a victim?”

“Because she purposely became friends with Chloe!”

“Sabrina did the same thing,” Alya said. “Are you saying that the only difference is how Chloe treats them? If they’re below her, they can be our friends, but if Chloe sees them as equal, they’re an enemy?”

“I don’t think Chloe sees anyone as her equal,” Alix said.

“Some people get the honour of being considered almost human,” Alya said. “Ladybug, Lila, er...Adrien Agreste.”

“Is that why you hate Adrien?” Rose looks thoughtful. “Because he’s friends with Chloe?”

“Chloe is a terrible person,” Marinette said. “She bullies people, she bullied me, she bullied all of you! Anyone that still wants to be her friend is obviously enabling her behaviour, they don’t care how cruel she is.”

“So, you hate Lila because she’s enabling Chloe’s behaviour?” Alix confirmed.

“Yes!”

“And how is Sabrina different?”

“Are you not listening?” Marinette demanded. “She’s being bullied.”

“Isn’t that her choice?” Alya asked. “Sabrina chooses to stay with Chloe, even though she knows and expects how Chloe treats her? Lila also knows and also chooses to stay. And if you’re going by that logic, why do you hate Adrien for staying with Lila? Why isn’t he a victim as well?”

Marinette spluttered. “Because…he, he chooses to stay with her even though he knows what she’s done, how much of a terrible person she is.”

Alya looks unimpressed. “You’re going around in circles, Marinette. You can’t pick and choose who’s innocent or not. So, Adrien is terrible because he chooses to stay with Lila, but Sabrina is exempt but also because she chooses to stay with Chloe? How is one person more of a victim than the other? And besides, you don’t know what’s going on in their relationship, none of us does. We don’t know enough to judge.”

“Are you saying it’s alright for Chloe to treat Sabrina like that?” Marinette asked. “That it’s okay that Lila is becoming friends with her?”

“Yeah,” Alya said. “It sucks, but the world isn’t black and white, you stay with people despite their horrible actions because there’s always other factors.”

“And besides,” Alix said. “It’s nice that you care so much Marinette, but Sabrina can make her own decisions. We tried to help her so many times but if she’s still going back, that’s her problem now, I’m not gonna waste my life dedicating it to Sabrina’s plight. Honestly, at this point, our words don’t even matter. She chooses to do what she wants.”

“Lila isn’t our business anymore,” Rose said. “She never bothered us again, she never lied to us again. Juleka wouldn’t mind having Lila at her party and we all forgave her. So, why are you still stubborn, Marinette, why are you still clinging onto the past?”

Thunder rumbled outside the windows and Mylene watched the rain, splattering on the glass. 

“That’s gonna be difficult to get home to.”

Alya sighed. “We’re not ganging up on you, girl,” she said gently. “I just don’t understand why you’re so invested into this.”

“So, you think I should just forget it?” Marinette asked. “Just forgive her?”

“You don’t have to forgive her if you don’t want to,” Alix said. “But you have no right to keep chasing after her like this. Lila deserves to live her life, and as unfair as it seems, what happened in the past shouldn’t determine her future.”

“You liked Adrien,” Rose said. “But after you found out about their relationship, you just threw him away. That’s it, one detail made you disavow from him forever. You don’t even know anything else about him, there was nothing else about him that was bad, it was just Lila.”

“Hatred can corrupt,” Mylene said. “And you’re letting your hatred of Lila ruin everything.”

* * *

“Why don’t Chat Noir take the lead?” Ladybug suggested. “Since he’s so suave and all.”

“Thank you,” Chat Noir said easily. “I will. The akuma is a giant-type, does anyone have any ideas?”

Ladybug snorted. “Is this elementary?” She asked. “We go around in a circle asking everyone to contribute?”

“Maybe we should.”

“Do you know how much time you’re wasting?”

“Enough.” Viperion’s voice was dark. “I’m sick of this. You two can scrabble for leadership some other time, we have a job to do. The akuma doesn’t seem capable of moving too quickly, so we need to get him down and immobile before searching for the object.”

“It’s probably the belt,” Ryuko added. “I’ll activate a storm, Ladybug can tangle her yo-yo around his legs.”

“I’ll help,” Rena Rogue offered. “I’ll create plenty of distractions.”

“If I activate Shell-ter over his head, we’ll be able to prevent him from getting up again,” Carapace said.

Chat Noir smirked. “What’s wrong, Ladybug? Realising that you’re not the only person with a brain?”

“Will you-”

“Stop,” Ryuko said, grabbing onto Chat Noir’s arm. “Chat, activate your Cataclysm and come with me. Ladybug should go with Viperion, get both the Lucky Charm and Second Chance out just in case.”

“Ladybug?” Viperion was looking at her carefully. “Are you okay with that?”

Ladybug crossed her arms. “You really think it’s going to work?”

“Yeah,” Rena Rogue said. “It sounds like a solid plan. Everyone’s up for it, right?”

Everyone nodded. An expression of hurt flashed across Ladybug’s face.

“Come on,” Viperion said gently. “Follow my lead, Ladybug.”

* * *

“I feel like apologising,” Adrien said. Juleka’s houseboat was lit up with golden fairy lights, music blasting at full-volume as the party-goers mingled.

“For what?” Marinette asked. She was sitting in a quiet corner, holding a cup of soda.

“May I sit?” Adrien gingerly crossed his legs on the cushion across from Marinette. “I want to apologise for what happened the last time we met. I was crass, and it was terribly rude. But at the same time, I felt like you deserved it.”

Marinette resisted the urge to snort. “Are you just here to antagonise me? Why did I deserve it?”

“You really need me to answer that?”

Marinette huffed. “Are you and Lila out now?” She asked. “You’re going public?”

“No,” he said. “But this is a private party, and everyone here already knows about us. Speaking of that, I can’t believe you actually told people after I asked you not to.”

“Sorry,” Marinette muttered. “Guess it must have slipped my mind.”

“Must have.” Adrien was wearing a vintage bomber jacket, one hand covered in heavy jewelled rings while the other remained empty. The light caught the jade of his eyes and Marinette looked away.

“You going for a theme?”

“There was a theme?”

“I meant your jewellery.” Marinette gestured. “You have a habit of wearing stuff on one half but not the other.”

“Oh.” Adrien stroked a silver signet. “I actually never noticed it until Lila pointed it out.”

“How kind of her.”

“I guess I just like asymmetry.”

“Adrien!” Lila bent down and Adrien grinned as she pecked his cheek. “Come on, they’re going to play a slow song. Oh, Marinette.” Lila’s expression turned frigid. “Do you...want to come too?”

“Don’t force yourself,” Marinette said sourly. 

Adrien stood up. “Talk to you later?”

“Sure.” Lila led him away. “Whatever.”

* * *

Chat Noir stumbled back as Ladybug threw reams of pages into his face.

“Happy?” She hissed. “You got what you wanted, are you happy now?”

‘Strife Between Hero Team’, ‘Cat and Bug Fight’ and other titles like ‘Heroes Questions Ladybug’s Leadership’ peppered as a recurring topic.

“I don’t read newspapers, you know that.”

“I don’t give a fuck about your weird media-phobia,” Ladybug snapped. “Are you happy with what you’re doing?”

“Yeah.” The newspapers dropped to the ground, neither of the heroes spared them a second look. “This is a good thing, isn’t it?”

“A good thing? You think breaking up the team is a good thing? You think causing arguments at every akuma battle is a good thing? You think the citizens questioning our capability is a good thing?”

“Yeah,” Chat Noir repeated. “It’s a good thing that everyone realises that they actually have a say in this. That they can do what they want, that they don’t have to listen to you all the time.”

“Are you insane?” Ladybug asked. “We can’t afford to just do what we want, we’re superheroes, we have a duty. Are you saying that it’s okay for everyone to just run off whenever they want to?”

Chat Noir shrugged. “Yeah,” he said. “It might be. You should give them their Miraculous permanently.”

Ladybug gaped. “Have you lost it?”

“Why did you choose these heroes?” Chat Noir asked. “Did you choose them because there were honest people? That they would be just holders? Or did you just choose them because they’re good at following orders? Why are we the only ones that get to keep our Miraculous? Why can’t they? If you chose them well, what do you have to fear?”

“We have to give the Miraculous back to the Guardian,” Ladybug said. “We can’t just give the Miraculous out, you know that.”

“I don’t,” Chat Noir said. “I don’t know anything about how the Guardianship works because you refuse to tell me.”

“Not this again.”

“ _ Yes _ , this again. Why do we have to give them back? Because the Guardian said so? Because you said so?”

“Chat,” Ladybug snapped. “You’re being ridiculous.”

“No, I’m not,” he said. “Because I’m questioning how things work? Why are you the one to decide how things work?”

“Things are going the way they should be-”

“But why?” Chat Noir asked. “Why do they have to work like that, why can’t we do something new?”

“Why are you being so stubborn?” Ladybug yelled. “So  _ ridiculous _ ?Are you just going to keep arguing like this until you get what you want?”

“Until I get what  _ we _ deserve,” Chat Noir said. “You’re not running a team, you’re running a dictatorship. No one is allowed to argue because you’ll take away their Miraculous if they so much as make a twitch against your orders. Are you really maintaining peace or are you obsessed with everything going your way?”

“Can you hear yourself right now?”

“Can you hear yourself? Can you hear the words you’re speaking? Are you a Queen or a leader, Ladybug, which one is it?”

The silence was filled with their panting breath, Ladybug looking betrayed and hurt, Chat Noir, sorrowful but angry.

“What happened to you, Chat?” Ladybug asked. “What happened to us?”

“I stepped out,” Chat Noir said harshly. “I looked outside the box and realised that maybe this partnership isn’t all rainbows and puppies.”

“So, you’re gonna complain and keep disrupting until you get your way? You can’t just talk?”

“I talked. I talked multiple times, but you call my talking arguing.”

“You weren’t talking, you were rioting, you were trying to disrupt at the most reckless and stupid times.”

“Are we partners?” Chat Noir demanded. “Are we partners or just side-kick and hero?”

“You were always my partner, Chat.”

“Then why don’t you treat me like one? Why are you so insistent on doing everything on your own? Why don’t you ever trust me or tell me anything?”

“We have secret identities to maintain.”

“You decided we have secret identities to maintain,” Chat Noir said. “It’s bullshit, you have too much power over me. You have the Miraculous Box and the Guardian and the ticket to my identity, I have nothing but the hope that you might feel kind enough to share.”

“So this is a power struggle?” Ladybug asked. “You want more, that’s it?”

“Of course you would see it that way,” Chat Noir said. “Everything is fine if it’s in your hands. Anyone else, speaking out of line or demanding more, they’re the villains, aren’t they?”

“Give me your Miraculous.”

Chat Noir’s face emptied, expression clearing out as his body froze. “What?”

Ladybug held out her hand. “Give me your Miraculous,” she repeated. “Maybe you’re right, maybe I am being ‘tyrannical’ but I have kept Paris and all of us safe for four years. If you can’t see how dangerous your actions are, how stupid and selfish you’re being, then you don’t deserve the Black Cat Miraculous anymore. Give me the Ring, Chat.”

Chat Noir’s hands tightened on his baton and Ladybug’s eyes darted down.

“Going to fight me, Chat?”

“Do I have a choice?” He asked. “I just have to hand it over if you demand it? Every Miraculous answers to you and you’re the only one allowed to make decisions for them?”

“Yeah,” Ladybug said emotionlessly. “If that’s how you want to see it. Hand it over.”

Ladybug’s shoulders tensed as Chat Noir’s eyes narrowed, and for a second, she considered jumping back. Were they really going to fight? What would the other heroes think? What would Paris think?

“You think you can defeat Hawk Moth without me?” He asked lowly.

“I think you’re overestimating your importance.”

“So, this is it?” He asked. “Four years and you get to decide when the limit has been reached? You didn’t give me my Miraculous.”

“But I have the authority to take it away,” Ladybug said. She took a breath. “Fu is training me to be the next Guardian.”

Whatever reaction she expected, it wasn’t Chat Noir’s roaring laughter.

“You?” He howled. “He’s training you? You’re the most sensible candidate?” Ladybug flushed as his chuckles teetered to madness. “Oh, how dandy for you. The genius Ladybug, she Cures Paris, she fights against Hawk Moth, she’s the Guardian of the Miraculous. Is there anything she can’t do?”

“Are you arguing?”

“Yes,” Chat Noir snarled. “Don’t worry,  _ My Lady _ , I know when to admit defeat. I can see that the world just favours the amazing, fantabulous Ladybug and her unquestionable orders and unstoppable plans. But as my last request, I ask that you go back to Fu and tell him that he should stop obsessing over a child and realise there’s other fucking people in the world.”

“Like you?”

“Like me,” he roared. “Like Viperion, like Ryuko. I hate to break your heart, Ladybug, but there is nothing, absolutely nothing, special about you, there’s better people out there!” Chat Noir faltered and swallowed, looking away. There was no one around, the wind whistled through the empty alleyway. His voice was hoarse as he spoke. “Claws Off.”

Ladybug didn’t expect for the day to get worse. And if she could choose who Chat Noir would be, she would’ve preferred some nameless, faceless boy, someone she wouldn’t recognise or care about, someone that would fade from her memory the moment she looked away. 

Her heart dropped into her stomach when Adrien Agreste flashed to life before her.

“What is this?” Plagg demanded, looking between them. “What the hell is going on-”

Adrien dropped the Ring into Ladybug’s hand. He smiled sardonically.

“Judging by your expression, you already know who I am? Did I accidentally run into a fan?”

“Shut up,” Ladybug whispered. Her hand clenched around the ring. “You…” She raised a trembling finger but used it to cover her mouth instead, tears were springing to the corners of her eyes. “Chat, oh my god, Chat.”

“What?” Adrien frowned. “What’s wrong?”

Ladybug shook her head, backing away. Her vision was blurring. “This...this all makes sense,” she said. “She corrupted you, didn’t she? She convinced you to turn against me.”

“What?” Adrien demanded. “Who are you talking about?”

“It’s Lila Rossi, isn’t it?”

Adrien’s expression was a mixture of everything their relationship has come down to. Exasperation, incredulity, deep deep disbelief. “Are you kidding me?” 

Ladybug grabbed his arms. “You don’t have to do this, Chat,” she implored, almost begging into his eyes. “Leave her, she’s not a good influence to you. Look at what she’s done to us! If you promise to leave her, I’ll give you the Ring back-”

Adrien shoved her away. “What is your obsession with Lila Rossi?” He yelled. “Who cares about her, this is between us! Why are you so fixated on her, what did she do to make you hate her this much?”

“How could you ask that?” Ladybug screamed. “She turned you against me!”

“She didn't do anything,” he roared. “You can’t accept that I can do something by myself? I have to be controlled by someone?”

“You can’t see it? You can’t see what she’s doing? Have you been blinded?”

“Are you fucking blind?” He asked. “Are you losing it? Are you seeing enemies everywhere? Lila Rossi isn’t a threat to you, she never was.”

“She turned you against me!”

“She didn’t do  _ anything _ ,” Adrien said. “You did. And if you don’t realise how you’ve been acting, everyone else will ‘turn’ against you too. Stop deluding yourself about your own righteousness, stop letting Fu tell you that you’re special and unique and the-first-one-ever. Fu’s lost it, he’s so overwhelmed with guilt, he’s willing to latch onto the first person he sees to try and free himself.”

“How dare you?” Ladybug spat. “How dare you disrespect him, he gave you your Miraculous.”

“And I’m thankful,” Adrien said. “But that doesn’t mean I’m going to be on his side forever. People aren’t their first image, they change as they go on, why can’t you realise that? Fu doesn’t always make good decisions, Lila is not your enemy anymore, hell, maybe even Hawk Moth is having second thoughts.”

“So now Hawk Moth is a good guy?” 

“I’m saying that two seperate sides can exist at once,” Adrien said. “You can’t just say a person is one thing. You’re not one thing. You used to be a good hero, you used to actually listen to me. But now, you’re so fucking arrogant, I can’t stand you anymore.”

“You’re the one that wants more power but I’m arrogant?”

“Are you a child? Can you not handle sharing?”

The tears on Ladybug’s face shimmered with her anger. And suddenly the mood seems to burst. The rage in Adrien’s body cooled into nothing but desolation.

“What happened to us?” He asked bleakly. “What happened to you, My Lady?”

“I think you should be asking yourself that.”

Adrien shook his head. “Please,” he begged. “Please don’t do this, you’re driving yourself to ruin. Take a break with me. See what’s happening.”

“Paris can’t survive without me.”

“I’ll take over for you, just take some time off.”

“Actually,” Ladybug said, face twisting. “They can’t survive without  _ me _ . They don’t need a Cataclysm, they need a Cure and a cleansing.”

The look on Adrien’s face almost made Ladybug regret it. Almost. She swallowed her words.

“I can take over for you with the Ladybug Miraculous,” he offered quietly.

“And now you want me to give you my Miraculous?” Ladybug asked. “Power is intoxicating,  _ Adrien _ . It might hurt now but believe me, it’s a good thing that the Miraculous isn’t in your hands anymore.” She turned away, to hide her wobbling lips, to hide her shaking shoulders. “Goodbye, Chat Noir.”

“Ladybug.” She stopped. She wished she could see his face but she didn’t want to turn around. “Fighting with you,” Adrien said. “Being Chat Noir for you, was the greatest honour of my life. I know you’ll choose a great Cat for me.”

She didn’t answer.

“If you ever need a hero,” Adrien said. “If you ever miss me, don’t hesitate to come find-”

“I’m stopping you right there,” Ladybug said. “If you’re not good enough for the Black Cat, you’re not good enough for anyone else. I’m sorry Adrien, but you will never hold a Miraculous again. Goodbye.”

She was the one that left this time. She couldn’t manage Chat Noir’s signature disappearance, having to swing away in plain sight. She wondered if Adrien watched her go. She wondered if she should’ve turned around one last time.

* * *

“Alya!”

“In a minute,” Alya yelled back. On screen, her car made a sharp drift and she hissed a quiet victory as it screeched ahead of a rival driver.

“Alya!” Marlena called again. 

“In a minute!”

“It’s an emergency!”

“What’s the emergency?” She raised her controller.

“Marinette’s here.”

“Marinette’s here?” The slight distraction caused her to slip behind. Alya cursed. “Just send her in,” she yelled. 

The door opened behind Alya, and she heard someone sitting down on the bed.

“Hey, girl,” Alya greeted, eyes glued to the screen. “Hold on a second, kay? In the middle of something here.”

If Marinette gave a reply, Alya didn’t hear it. All her focus was on the game, not even daring to blink until her car swerved over the finishing line.

“YEAH!” Alya jumped up, pumping. “Did you see that?”

She whirled around gleefully and faltered. Marinette’s face was pale and blotchy, dirty tear tracks marking down pink cheeks. Her nose was flushed and her eyes were encrusted with wetness.

“What?” Alya pulled off her headphone, carelessly tossing the wires away. “Marinette? Holy crap, what the hell happened?”

It was the permission Marinette was waiting for, and everything burst out like a dam. Alya hugged her friend tightly and anxiously patted her back as Marinette sobbed.

“I did it,” she garbled, the words so thick Alya could barely understand them. “I sent him away.”

“Who?” Alya asked. “You sent who away?”

Marinette hiccuped. “My...colleague.”

“What?”

“The one I told you about?” Marinette rubbed her eyes. “The guy that was causing trouble at work?”

“Oh.” Alya blinked. “Well, good on you. Why the tears?”

Marinette cried and Alya hastily ripped some tissues off her desk.

“I regret it,” Marinette blabbered. “I regret it so much, I regret it the moment I walked away. I kept thinking I should go back, that I should apologize, but I can’t!”

“What did he do?” Alya asked. “What was the final straw?”

“He lost it,” Marinette said. “He was breaking up our team, he was saying all these stupid things about how we should go on our own, that we should ignore our responsibilities to play around! I know that I made the right choice, and I know that my team will probably hate me for it, but I miss him. I messed up Alya, should I go back?”

“Don’t,” Alya said firmly. “Look, everyone around you is important, everyone around you has good and bad. But sometimes, you need to cut out the people that are becoming more bad than good. Everything I hear about this guy is suspicious. And I know you, Marinette, I know you make good choices.”

Alya shook her head.

“I know it hurts now,” she said gently. “But trust me, in the long run, it’ll be worth it. Don’t go back to him, okay?”

Marinette nodded, holding tissues up to her nose and Alya stoked her hair as she blew.

“I don’t feel good,” Marinette confessed. 

“That’s normal,” Alya said. “You want to stay here tonight? We can call your parents and I’ll invite the girls.”

“No,” Marinette said. “Not the parents part, don’t invite the girls. I...don’t feel like playing tonight.”

“That’s fine.” Alya eyed Marinette’s wrinkled clothes and ruffled appearance. It seemed like she had been wandering around for quite some time before finally going to Alya. “You should take a shower.”

Alya left Marinette some of her pyjamas and took her clothes straight to the wash. Marlena and Otis were talking in the kitchen, Ella and Etta giggling in front of the TV.

“Mum? Dad?” Alya approached them. “Do you mind if I eat dinner in my room tonight?”

“Of course,” Marlena said. “Do you want me to bring it to your room?”

“I can do it.”

Otis frowned. “What happened to Marinette?” He asked. “She wouldn’t tell us anything.”

Alya sighed. “It’s private.”

“Did she break up with a boyfriend?”

“Mum!”

Marlena chuckled. “I get it,” she said. “Is Marinette staying over tonight?”

“Yeah.”

“Don’t stay up too late.”

“My girl’s in calamity,” Alya said. “Can’t you make an exception?”

“Cheeky.” Marlena wagged a finger. “Fine, but only because it’s not a school night.”

Marinette was sitting on her bed when Alya returned.

“Hey,” she greeted, closing the door. “Have some water, dinner will be ready soon.”

“Thanks,” Marinette said, voice dull. “And thanks for accepting me, even if I came with no warning.”

“Hey,” Alya joked. “What are friends for if you can’t bust in on them in times of need?” She took a careful seat in her chair again, her desktop still opened on the gaming channel. Alya reached over to switch it off. Marinette’s hair was dripping water all over her shirt. “I have a hairdryer.”

Marinette shook her head.

“Okay.” Alya fiddled with her straw. “Can I ask you something?”

“Shoot.”

“Why have I never heard of this guy?”

Marinette looked up. “What do you mean?” She asked. “I told you about him.”

“Yeah,” Alya said. “Once. I thought he was some random throwaway person but apparently not if him leaving distresses you this much. And since when did you run a team?”

“I don’t run the team,” Marinette muttered. “I’m part of one. We’re all...junior designers that GABRIEL took as a chance. Our position is precarious and any mistake could get us kicked out. So, tensions are high, and I guess we got close because of that.” Marinette breathed in deeply. “I didn’t tell anyone that he’s gone,” she said miserably. “They’re going to be so mad when they find out.”

“Hey.” Alya laid a hand on her knee. “Don’t blame yourself. I know nothing about this situation but from what you told me, you made the right choice. Don’t let one guy drag the rest of the team down, you have other people to worry about.”

“I know.” Marinette’s stare was empty.

“And if your teammates are anywhere near your level,” Alya continued. “They’ll see that. They won’t be mad, I promise.”

“Maybe.” Marinette clenched her fists. “I’m scared to tell them.”

“Don’t be,” Alya said. “Isn’t that your motto? Don’t be scared to do the right thing, Marinette. Don’t be scared to face on.”

* * *

Lila brought Adrien to the Christmas party. 

Kim took one look at the entrance and almost spat out his drink.

“Is that Adrien fucking Agreste?” He demanded. He spoke too loudly. Everyone within a fifty-metre radius turned to look and before they knew it, the couple was getting swarmed at the door.

“Oof.” Alya winced as Adrien was jostled by two energetic girls. “That’s not gonna go down well. I thought they were keeping their relationship a secret?”

“Maybe they changed their minds,” Rose suggested.

“Maybe they broke up,” Juleka said.

“Juleka,” Mylene reprimanded.

She shrugged. “Just saying.”

“I’m going to go and see what’s going on.” Nathaniel put his glass down. “Do you think he’ll remember me?”

“Probably not,” Marc admitted. “But let’s take the chance.”

Alix watched as Marinette downed another cup of hot blackberry juice. “You’re weirdly quiet,” she commented. “Lila just showed up with Adrien. And I think that’s Chloe behind them. No words?”

“No,” Marinette said shortly. Then she stood up and left for a quieter corner of the school. 

December 19th on a Friday, six days before Christmas. The festive spirit was tangible. Marinette’s friends were all excited. It was the last day of school, the holidays were coming and next year, it will be the final segment of their lycée careers. When May ends, everyone in Madame Bustier’s class will be parting ways, to find higher education, to work. 

“You’re so lucky,” Rose had said. “You’re already employed by GABRIEL. It must be a dream come true.”

Was she lucky? Probably. Marinette should feel excited but she has been feeling rather numb for the past two months.

The students danced awkwardly in the freezing temperatures, the speakers covered by snow flurries. Marinette rubbed her hands together, beneath their mittens, and blew on them. Chloe was loudly proclaiming her expectations for the new year, Sabrina listening eagerly. Lila was watching with an amused expression and Adrien-

Marinette turned away.

“Girl.” Alya suddenly appeared out of nowhere. “Where have you been, I’ve been looking for you for thirty minutes.” She caught sight of Marinette's face and frowned. “Are you okay? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Marinette shook her head. “I’m fine.”

“No, you’re not.” Alya caught grip of her sleeve and tugged Marinette around. “You’re looking really pale, is it the cold? Maybe you should go inside.”

“No,” Marinette said. “Really, I’m fine. I just-” She looked away and swallowed. “I just want to be alone for a while.”

“Are you sure?” Alya asked. “I don’t think I should leave you alone right now.”

“I want to be alone.”

Alya hesitated. “I’ll come and check on you in another half hour, okay?”

“Okay.” 

Alya left and Marinette was free to wander around the school in peace. There was always a large group of people congregated, excited chatter and laughter coming from within. Some students left with autographs, others waving cameras. Marinette kept her eyes determinedly away. She refuses to look.

Alya came back after half an hour with all the girls, and Marinette reluctantly drank some hot coffee and ate dried fruit cake with them. The sky turned from an icy gray to a deep dark blue.

“I’m fucking cold,” Alix complained. “Whose idea was it to have a party out in the open?”

“Marinette’s,” Juleka said. “Winter Wonderland Theme, remember?”

“Ah.” Alix blushed. “Sorry Mari.”

“It’s okay,” Marinette said. “I’m beginning to regret this as well.”

Mylene looked uncomfortable and Rose was outwardly curious. But Alya glared at them every time they tried to open their mouths.

“Err.” Mylene shuffled in the snow. “Lila is gathering everyone up,” she said. “Some big announcements for Madame Bustier’s class.”

“I’ll pass,” Marinette said. 

“You sure? It seems kinda important.”

“I’ll pass.”

“I’ll tell you everything later,” Alya promised. She wrapped her scarf around Marinette’s neck and shoved another cup of hot coffee into her hands. “Finish it.”

Marinette rolled her eyes. “Okay, mum.”

The girls left for where Lila and Chloe were standing together, the former smiling and the latter elated. Most of the class was already gathered around them, Nathaniel with his head on Marc’s shoulder.

Two girls ran past Marinette, giggling over the buffet table.

“So cute,” one of them whispered.

“So, cute.” The other agreed. “He looks so much better in person. I can’t believe he’s actually dating someone from Francois Dupont-”

Marinette left before she could hear any more. She dithered at the exit, watching the cars drive by. The temptation to just leave, and curl underneath her duvet, was strong. But she promised to stay, and she owned Alya too much to blow her off.

A nudge inside her coat, and Tikki peeked out worriedly. Marinette shook her head and gently pushed the kwami back down.

She settled for hiding on the second floor, at a corner covered by the roof where the metal wasn’t too cold. All the classroom doors were locked, and from here, she could see the entire party. It was nice, to be isolated for a bit, as if everything else wasn’t real. Just a pretty fake scene trapped inside a snow globe.

Marinette frowned. She can’t see him anywhere.

“Hey.”

Marinette froze. She almost jumped. The noiseless steps and sudden emergence was so familiar it was painful.

Adrien smiled as he crouched down next to her.

“What are you doing up here?”

“What do you want?” Marinette asked shortly.

He blinked. “To talk to you.” His voice was hesitant and wary and Marinette bristled. “You weren’t there for Lila’s announcement.”

“How kind of you,” Marinette said. “To stick up for your girlfriend. I thought your relationship was secret?”

“The timing was right,” he said. “And I managed to weasel through some of my contracts. Both of our parents approved.”

“Good for you.”

“We’re not going to make a big announcement or anything,” he continued, as if their relationship status was the problem here. “We’ll just let people figure it out by themselves.”

“Great.” Marinette repeated in the same dead tone. “How excellent.”

Adrien watched the party with Marinette for a while. The distant lights and the distant hubbub seems to be so remote, as if Adrien and Marinette were observing them from an entirely different plane of existence. It was like back then, freezing cold on the top of the Eiffel Tower but warm underneath their suits. Ladybug watching the city with Chat Noir guarding silently by her side, keeping Paris safe from Hawk Moth together. 

Marinette still hasn’t chosen another Black Cat. 

She turned to see Adrien’s face, turned to see if he was thinking the same thing, only to realise that he was watching Lila, a fond smile playing across his lips.

Marinette burst into tears.

“Marinette?” His voice was astonished and panicked and Marinette tried to wave him away, unable to speak past the thick lump in her throat.

He didn’t listen.

“Here.” A silk handkerchief. “I can see Alya, do you want me to call her?”

“No,” Marinette said hastily, wiping at her eyes. The handkerchief smelled nothing like him, smoky cedar and chemicals instead of night air and earth, but Marinette wanted to clutch at it all the same, to resist throwing her arms around the real thing. “How did you find me anyway?”

“I dunno,” he said. “I was looking for you and I thought you might be up here.”

Marinette barked a laugh. “So, you just guessed?”

“Yeah, I got lucky I guess.”

“Since when are you the lucky one?”

He looked confused. “What?”

“Never mind,” Marinette said. She doesn’t feel embarrassed or ashamed for some reason, even though Adrien was watching, even though she wasn’t a prettier crier. “I’m keeping your handkerchief.”

“That’s fine.”

“What did you come up here for?” Marinette asked. “Surely it wasn’t to tell me I missed Lila’s announcement?”

“It’s not really her announcement,” Adrien said. “It’s mine. I noticed that you weren’t in the crowd, and Alya told me that I should tell you myself. Although she warned that you wouldn’t be pleased.”

Marinette frowned, rubbing at her nose. “Why wouldn’t I be pleased? And it’s your announcement? Doesn’t it have something to do with our class?”

“Yeah.” Adrien’s expression turned sheepish. “I’m going to be joining your class next year. The details aren’t really sorted out yet, but I thought I should give everyone the heads up.”

“What?” Marinette stared. “Why?”

“I wanted to go to school.”

“Here?”

“It’s not a bad place,” Adrien defended. “Chloe’s here, Lila’s here. I already met with the class and they’re all pretty cool people, I’m looking forward to becoming friends with everyone.”

He was wearing black wool gloves, scratching mindless circles in the snow as he talked. Marinette almost expected to see claws.

“I’ve been home-schooled all my life,” he mused. “And I’ll probably go online for uni. Even if it’s just for a few months, it’ll be nice to attend regular school. I was actually really surprised that my dad agreed but that’s probably because ASE has been cracking down pretty hard on him. Did you know that forcing your underaged child to work 40-hour weeks is apparently illegal?” 

Marinette didn’t smile. “You don’t think you’ll be distracting?”

“Are you slut-shaming me?”

“You know what I mean.”

“Don’t worry,” he promised. “You guys will get bored of me soon enough. I’m actually a pretty dorky guy. My favourite subject is physics. I watch Naruto unironically.”

Marinette made a face. “You don’t think there’ll be a conflict of interest?”

“Over what?”

“I’m an employee at GABRIEL’s,” she said. “You own it.”

Adrien snorted. “I don’t own jack-shit, I’m an employee too. The only way to prise control out of père’s loving claws is death, and I’m too young to endure life in imprisonment.” He cocked his head. “You don’t want me to come.”

“Yeah.”

“Why not?”

Marinette looked away. “I can’t say.”

“Mysterious,” he said. “Alright, I won’t pry. But I would really like to come here. I’m sorry Marinette, but I’ll have to ignore your wishes.”

“You always do.”

“What?”

“Nothing.”

There were cheers ringing out below and Adrien perked up, curious. “What’s that?”

“Cake,” Marinette said. “It was going to be a surprise.”

“How do you know?”

“I’m Class President.”

Adrien looks impressed. “Really?”

“It’s not a big deal,” Marinette said. “I won because everyone hates Chloe.”

“People hate Chloe?”

“You didn’t know?”

“No.” He looks mystified. “Well, that’ll be interesting to unpack next year.”

Silence fell and it was comfortable. Lila was walking around the crowds, asking a teacher something, looking over the heads of party-goers.

Adrien stood up. “I think Lila’s looking for me,” he said. “It was great talking to you, Marinette.”

“Wait.” Marinette grabbed onto his sleeve before he could get away. “Hold on.”

“What?”

“Sit down.” Adrien let himself be pulled down without complaint. “Wait.”

“For what?”

“Her.” Marinette tilted her chin at where Lila was talking to Alya now, both of the girls glancing around.

“Lila?”

“Yeah,” Marinette said. “Shouldn’t she be able to find you? Let’s see how long that takes.”

Adrien frowned. “You’re a strange person, Marinette.”

“I know.”

“Hmm.” Adrien tapped his knees. “Is this some kind of love test? Sense where the other person is?”

“Is that how you found me?”

“What?” 

“How did you find me?”

Adrien looks perplexed. “I just guessed-”

“You guessed?” Marinette implored. “You just decided to head into one direction and got lucky?”

“I’m not sure what you’re trying to imply.”

“Nothing.” Marinette gazed intently at Lila. “Let’s just find out. Let’s see how long she’ll take.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the original ending, Lila persuades Chat Noir to speak up, but he leaves her for Ladybug.


End file.
